A Jedi's Love
by sonn4jam3s
Summary: Tao Fel's story from smuggler to Jedi. A tale of death, betrayal, sarcasm and, most importantly, love. Bastila/Fem Revan ROMANCE, Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**A Jedi's Love**

_This is a re-write of a book I started on KOTOR Fan Media and felt needed a lot of work. Before anyone starts this is going to be a slash Fem Revan and Bastila romance, so for anyone who doesn't like slash, go away now or face the consequences. Anyway, let's get going._

* * *

"So... what's your name?"

Tao rolled her eyes. This was the tenth guy to come and talk to her today. She was starting to get really aggravated; especially considering all of the people who had come to talk with her were men. _Why can't they just leave me alone?_

Tao Fel had just arrived on the _Endar Spire_ as an advisor due to her knowledge of the Outer Rim, because of the fact that she practically lived there. Although it had been a double win for the Republic because not only had they acquired a knowledgeable person for their war effort, but had stopped Tao from causing havoc.

Tao Fel was a smuggler, who the Republic had paid handsomely in order to hopefully sway her away from her smuggling career and into a less 'chaotic' life for her, but mostly her pursuers.

"Tao" she replied, flicking her red her over her shoulders while turning to look at the man speaking to her. _He's quite attractive, for a man._ Tao thought to herself as she looked him up and down with her bright jaded eyes. He was about 6 feet tall, had blonde hair cut 'military style' as Tao called it. He also had bright blue eyes and wore a grin on his face. _Well I might as well have some fun._

"And what's yours, bright eyes" Tao replied with a smile. Tao knew that she was attractive, and if she ever forgot, all she would have to do is ask one of the many men and women, which would be crawling over each other to get to her.

The man noticeably blushed at her comment, partly due to her 'bright eyes' comment and partly due to the fact she actually was talking to him.

"Trask Ulgo" he replied with a shy smile_. _"Do you want a drink?"

"Sure. I'll have whatever you're having"

Trask called over the bar tender and asked for two Tarisian Ales. Trask moved over and sat down next to Tao. "So, what are you hear for? From the look of you I'd say you're not civilian and from the clothes you're wearing I'd say you aren't a soldier".

"Your right, I'm not a soldier or a civilian, although I sure as hell try to look like one in my line of work". The bartender came over and handed them each a glass filled to the brim with Ale. Tao took a sip. _This stuff is strong. Well I need a challenge._

"And what is your line of work?" Trask questioned.

"Well my little group call ourselves _survivors _but you lot would probably call us smuggler's".

Trask nearly choked on the Ale he was drinking and after a few slightly loud coughs, and some pats on the back from Tao, he finally recovered.

"A smuggler!?"

"Yes. I'm a smuggler. I know what you Republic lot think about smugglers so don't give me any lectures about stopping my career and taking up a different line of work" Tao replied a little loudly.

"No, I have nothing against smuggler's personally, it's just that... well... you don't exactly... well... look like a smuggler" answered Trask. Tao raised a red eyebrow at that remark and moved a little closer to Trask.

"And what should a smuggler look like".

Trask looked a little nervous and thought for a while.

"Ermm... I don't know." He turned back to the bartender and asked for another.

"You should be careful" Tao suggested "Tarisian Ale is not for the faint hearted".

"I'm from Taris, although I must admit I've never been a drinker. Do you want one to?"

"Of course I do. Us smuggler's are renowned for our drinking skills and love for it". Both of them shared a laugh.

* * *

Tao had finally gotten to bed. She had been introduced to the 'boys' by Trask and all of them had drunk the night away. Half of them had gotten drunk beyond sanity, while Tao herself had hardly gotten going. She had always been a good drinker. Her smuggling partner used to joke that she would have been able to out drink a crew of Nar Shaadaan binge drinkers and would still be able to do her smuggling duties at the same time. Thinking about her old smuggling partner brought her some happy memories, all of which were swept away by one awful day Tao never wanted to remember. Tao pushed her smuggling thoughts to the back of her mind.

The 'boys' had been alright: before they had gotten drunk at least. Trask had survived longer than the rest but still became a little tipsy towards the end. _At least I finally got into talking with someone._

Tao had just drifted off to sleep when she was thrown across the room by an explosion. Tao was up in a flash. Her years of smuggling allowed this, making herself always be prepared.

In the emergency, the lights in her room had turned on. She scanned the room as a man shot in through the door. "Thank goodness you're okay" Trask sighed with relieve then noticed her state of dress. He quickly turned away. "Urr, I suppose I should learn to knock".

"Don't worry about it. What's going on?" _Trust a man to just badge in on a woman who's not dressed._

"The Endar Spire is under attack by a Sith battle fleet. They were waiting for us when we came out of hyperspace. We have to get out there" Trask gestured to the door, with his back still to Tao "and help in any way we can, and at the moment we have to help Bastila."

"Who?" Tao questioned.

"Bastila is our commanding officer, and a Jedi at that. You swore an oath when you signed up with the fleet... didn't you?"

"No I didn't, but I'll help on one condition" Tao replied slyly.

"And what would that be?"

"I get to see you naked when this is over" she replied lightly._ I may not find it attractive but at least it'll be embarrassing for him._

"Erm... well I err..."

"Come on, it's only fair".

"Fine, when we get out of this okay. But for goodness sake put something on!"

"Oh come on, you know you liked what you saw" she replied, smiling to herself while starting to put on her clothes. She ended up wearing her black pants, a white shirt with her favourite red jacket, which went with her hair. She also picked up her blaster and vibroblade, as well as her trusty pazaak deck.

"Ready" she called to Trask. He just nodded and turned towards the door.

"They'll probably be a lot of Sith out there, so be careful".

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," Trask looked at her and nodded. Tao held out her blaster and walked out with Trask.

The first few minutes were uneventful. There was the odd dead Republic soldier and a small number of droids trying to fix things but there were no Sith yet.

_Am I ever going to get any action _Tao contemplated? As soon as she had thought this, three Sith soldiers shot out from behind a corner. Trask had shot one right between the eyes before any of them had a chance to reply.

The other two opened fire quickly, which caused Trask and her to hide behind a corner.

"Can you use that thing well?" Trask asked pointing to her blaster

Instead of replying, Tao did a roll across the room and shot two blasts, both hitting their targets. Tao smiled at Trask's face, which was a mixture of shock and awe.

After taking out a few more Sith and watching a Jedi fighting a Dark Jedi, the two finally reached the bridge. Both put away their blasters and pulled out their vibroblades, knowing that they would need them in the confined space of the bridge.

After a quick nod to one-another they both charged into the bridge. Tao knew Bastila wasn't here instantly from the look on Trask's face. Instead of asking where he thought she was, she charged at the first Sith she could see and plunged her vibroblade into his stomach. Tao quickly span and blocked another Sith's blade from hitting her stomach and twirled so she could cut the Sith across his neck, causing him to die instantly.

Trask, once again watched in shock and awe at this young, redheaded girl slicing her way through Sith after Sith. He was so shocked that he was nearly decapitated by a Sith's blade. _How dare you interrupt my idolizing! _He shouted in his head as he hacked away at the Sith.

After about a minute, all the Sith were dead, and only Tao and Trask were left on the bridge. Trask was the first to speak.

"Bastila must already be at the escape pods. We've got to get going 'cause when she's gone there's nothing stopping the Sith from blowing this ship to hell".

Tao nodded and they both walked out of the bridge. Almost as soon as they walked out, they were comfronted by a Dark Jedi, dressed in black armour.

_Okay, if we both fight him we're both dead _Trask thought to himself _and I can't let her die. I've got to give her a chance to escape._

"Get to the escape pods Tao!" he shouted, smiling sadly when he turned to look at Tao before closing a door, stopping the dark Jedi from getting to Tao.

Tao ran after Trask bur was stopped by the blast door.

"Stupid, stupid man!!!" she shouted while banging on the door.

* * *

After finally leaving Trask behind, a man name Carth appeared on her personal communicator. He told her that she was the last survivor on the _Endar Spire _and that she needed to hurry up if she wanted to survive.

Since then she had killed many more Sith and was just coming up to the escape pod bay. Just as she was about to enter, her communicator beeped at her.

"What?!" she shouted into the communicator.

"There's an entire squad of troops behind that door. I'd advise you to activate that droid next to you if you want to survive".

"Will do" Tao replied putting her communicator back in her pocket.

After a couple of seconds, the droid activated with a squeak. It walked straight into the room containing the Sith and killed every one of them. Tao gave a victory cry and ran past the droid and opened the door.

Inside was man. _No he's not just a man _Tao thought to herself _he's a very handsome man. Did I just call a man handsome? Ewww. _

Carth stared back, completely shocked. She was definitely not what he had expected. Not having time to waste he shouted to her "Come on, we've got to get out of here! We can hide out on the planet below!"

"You don't need to tell me twice" she responded as she ran to the pod and jumped in. Carth got in after her and shut the pod's door and pressed another button. The pod shot out of the Endar Spire, only seconds before it exploded.

After a second, Carth saw Tao was struggling. "What's wrong?"

"There's no belt" she replied but didn't have time to do anything else as the pod hit Taris.

* * *

_What did you think? Read and Review. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A Jedi's Love: Chapter 2**

_I can't believe there's so much interest in my book already. With my others it took until at least the fifth or sixth chapter for people to start adding it to their favourites. Thank you all._

* * *

_I feel strange. I feel different. I feel... powerful. Where am I? I open my eyes and see the dots of stars and the blackness of space. I'm on a ship. Is this my ship? These people are Sith._

_I turn and see two Dark Jedi fighting what I believe are three Jedi. The Dark Jedi are dressed all in black and are wilding red lightsabers. They are losing, but I'm not worried. I am more powerful than the three Jedi put together._

_I look to their leader. She is a pretty looking Jedi. I smile underneath my mask. _She won't be too pretty soon. _She is wielding an ashen coloured lightsaber and easily despatches the Dark Jedi she was facing. _

_As he drops to the floor, I hold out my hand and one of the Jedi starts to cough. Holding his throat he falls to the floor, dead._

* * *

"Oww my head". Carth looked up to survey the damage of the pod. Well for starters, he was alive. _That's always a good start. _He looked around the pod. _Oh no! _The woman who was with him, Tao, was completely covered in blood. _She must have banged her head pretty hard. _Carth quickly leant forward to check her pulse. It was faint, but she was still alive.

_Better get out of here_ Carth thought as he opened the Escape Pod's door. It was dark outside, so at least there was no one on the streets. He also must not have taken that long to stir because no one had come and have a look. He quickly gathered up the red-head and walked as quickly as he could to the nearest building.

* * *

_This will do nicely, _Carth reflected upon entering an abandoned apartment. It was clean, and had all one needed in an apartment. There was only a single bed, a couch, a kitchen area and a 'fresher, which was through a small door on the right.

Carefully, Carth placed the woman down on the bed, and quickly ran to the first-aid kit which hung on the wall. He ran back and quickly tended to her injuries.

He quickly placed shoved a medpack across her gash in her head. It stopped the bleeding within moments. Carth moved to the 'fresher and filled a bucket, which he had found in there, with warm water.

Coming back he gently washed the blood off of her face and neck. Once he had done so he was amazed and surprised. _She's beautiful. How did I not notice that before? _Carth questioned himself as he started to wrap a bandage over her gash. _Must have been a little pre-occupied trying to get off of the _Spire, Carth conceded.

After he had finished, he moved over to the couch, and let sleep claim him.

* * *

"_I love you Tao, and I want to make you as happy as I feel when I'm with you"._

_Tao smiled. "Of course I'll marry you Leila. I love you so much". Tao quickly ran to Leila and embraced her. "I've waited too long for you to ask me to marry you. It's been 2 years."_

"_Hey, we had to get out of the smuggling game first. You deserve something better than a smugglers life, and I'm hoping I can give you that". Just as she had finished, a loud explosion occurred near the both of them, sending them across the room. Through the gap in the wall, two large men walked in. One stood over Tao and the other over Leila._

_The one over Tao spoke first. "You expect to be able to leave us behind and not be punished?!?!" the man shouted at Tao. "You will pay for your treachery." He gestured to the man standing over Leila._

_The man pulled out a knife, pulled up Leila by her hair and rammed the knife into her chest. "Nooo!!!!" Tao cried. In a fit of rage, she swiftly kicked the man above her in the never regions, causing him to fall forwards, pulled out her vibroblade and rammed it through his chest._

_She quickly pulled it out and ran at the other man. The man couldn't even reply as she slashed her blade, cutting his throat._

"_No, no, no"!!! Tao repeated over and over as she wept over Leila. After hours of weeping, she walked over, with her vibroblade, to where the dead man who had cut Leila's throat was. She lunged at his dead body, stabbing him repeatedly, letting her anger take her over. After all it was all she had left._

* * *

It had been three days since they had both crash landed on Taris, and this woman was still unconscious. She had recovered physically, apart from not being able to eat or drink, but had not woken yet. She had been having really horrible nightmares though because she continued to thrash around in her sleep.

She was currently having one at the moment and Carth rubbed her hand, trying to sooth her. With a startling cry, she woke and screamed the loudest scream Carth had ever heard. He held down her, and kept telling she was safe, and in good hands.

She was wide-eyed once she finally calmed down and he noticed tears running down her face.

"Do you remember who you are?" he asked, hoping she had nothing wrong mentally.

After a few seconds she nodded and said "Tao".

"Nice to finally meet you Tao" Carth stated and smiled a little. "You've been unconscious for three days now, I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up".

Tao slowly sat up and looked around the room. _She is beautiful. Stop it Carth!!! Your married, well you were._ She managed to speak softly "Water".

Carth ran to the sink and filled a glass. He handed it to Tao and she drank it within seconds. After the fifth, he had to stop her, for fear of her throwing up. "I'll make you something to eat."

Tao nodded and turned away. She put her face in her hands. _Is she crying? Must have been one horrible dream._

After finally pulling herself together, Tao rose up and said she was going to use the 'fresher as well as asking if there were any clothes that didn't have blood on them. Carth handed her back her clothes, which he had washed.

After almost half-an-hour, she came out dressed in the same clothes he had met her in. He had to smile at her bright red jacket, which reminded him of his own.

"The foods on the table if you want some". Tao walked weakly to the table and sat down. After eating three days worth of food in one go, she was finally done. "So" Tao turned to face Carth "What's the story?"

"Well we _were_ on the _Endar Spire_ before that..." Carth stopped, thinking of all the men that had died. After a slight pause, he continued. "Well, our escape pod crashed here, in the Upper City of Taris. You were badly injured from the crash but luckily I wasn't seriously hurt. I carried you here, to this abandoned apartment. While you were asleep, I watched the local news on the holonet, and found out that Taris is under Sith quarantine. That means, we can't leave."

Tao stared at Carth for a while, trying to take in all this information at once. Finally she said "So, how are we gonna leave?"

"Not so fast" Carth interrupted, moving forward, "I need to find Bastila, a Jedi and the commanding officer on the _Endar Spire. _I know she's still alive because I know that her pod crashed not so far from here" Carth stated, gesturing all around. "We have to find her".

"Wait a minute, _we_ have to find her?"

"Yes '_we'"_

"Look, I'm not even a Republic soldier, as you can plainly see, and I've already lost a friend looking for this Bastila. What help can I be to you?" Tao asked curiously.

"Well I _have _read your service records from the _Spire _and found out that you understand a remarkable amount of alien languages. That could be useful" Carth stated, starting to get a little agitated.

Tao thought for a second then her eyes wondered to Carth and she smiled. "Ok. You did save _me _after all. I always those who help me".

* * *

_Did you like it? Please Review if you did or even if you didn't._


	3. Chapter 3

**A Jedi's Love: Chapter 3**

_Thanks for all of those who read and reviewed the last chapters. I'm going to try and get through Taris as fast as I can and get to the Bastila Revan part of the stroy._

_**To Rogue Ordo-Fett: I tried to make it as bloody as possible. I also want this experience to be why Tao acts like she does.**_

* * *

"So, are we leaving straight away?" Tao asked as she walked over to the workbench to pick up her blaster and vibroblade.

"Yes. The sooner we get going, the better. While you were out of it, I did some scouting around. I'd say a good place to start would be the local cantinas."

"Oh wow" Tao said sarcastically. "Three days and you've done all this work. I'm impressed."

"Hey, I was looking after you. I couldn't leave you here for too long. You could have woken up and..." Carth trailed off.

"And..." Tao cut in, imitating his voice. Shaking her head she continued "Oh never mind. Let's just get going fly boy."

"Fly boy?" Carth questioned. A slight grin started to appear on Tao's face.

"Yes. Fly boy. Have you got a problem with that or are we gonna have to go over the reasoning of why I called you fly boy?"

"No, no. I'm sure you have valid reasons" Carth stated, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Good" Tao smiled again and walked out of their room.

"I thought I was in charge" Carth muttered as he followed Tao.

* * *

As soon as they had left the apartment, they saw a Sith officer raiding the near-by apartments. Two Duros were at the for-front of the Sith's shouting, which Tao had gathered had been about how the Sith had already come here, and the two Duros wanted to be left in peace.

The Sith didn't take to kindly to this however, and shot one of the Duros with his blaster rifle. _Damn Sith! _Tao charged at the Sith. As the Sith spun she swiftly kicked him in the crotch, hard and knocked the blaster rifle out of his hands.

Behind her she heard blaster fire, and when she looked around she noticed that she **hadn't **noticed two assault droids. Luckily, Carth had shot both of them before they had had a chance to kill her.

She faced the Sith again. Without hesitation she kicked him in the jaw, making a variety of bodily fluids fly across the floor.

She then crouched down next to the Sith and pulled his face up so he was looking at her. Then, in a menacing tone she said "Now what shall I do with you". She made sure he could see her patting her vibroblade.

Carth came up behind her. Tao turned and winked at him and then without breaking eye contact with Carth, she pulled out a blaster and shot the Sith.

Carth opened his mouth, but couldn't seem to form any words.

"//Thank you for saving me, I would have been killed if it wasn't for you. I only wish my friend hadn't talked when he did. //"

Tao turned to the remaining Duros and smiled. "//Don't worry about it//". From the look he gave her Tao could tell that he was surprised at how well she spoke Durosian. "//I only wished I'd have been sooner.//" she said gesturing to his fallen friend.

"//No. You wouldn't have had a motive if he hadn't been killed. Again I thank you. Don't worry about the body and droids.//" He moved forward and shook her hand vigorously.

She walked on without saying a word, and didn't look back to see Carth continuingly trying to form words behind her.

Finally he caught up with her and made her stop. "Why did you do that?"

She looked up at him. "Do I need to spell it out to you?" Tao asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"What?" Carth questioned.

Tao just sighed and shook her head. "Carth, he was a Sith. If I hadn't killed him, he would be running off to his little Sith embassy and saying that a Republic pilot in an exceedingly bright orange jacket, and a sexy red-headed smuggler slash Republic helper are hanging around in that" she stated pointing to their apartment.

After taking it all in, he just nodded. After they had walked for a few seconds he spoke again "Sexy red-headed smuggler?"

She turned again. "Yes, sexy. Haven't you noticed" she said, posing slightly.

_Of course I have._ "Urm..."

Tao just laughed and continued walking, bumping into a woman and knocking her over in the progress. The girl stood quickly and glared at Tao "Watch where you're going".

"Sorry" Tao responded, putting up her hands up in the air.

The woman smiled slightly. "Well at least you're more polite than that pig Holdan".

"Holdan" Tao questioned "who's that?"

"Just one of Davik's thugs who dosen't know how to keep his hands to himself"

Tao shook her head. "No man can".

The woman laughed slightly "I agree with you there". She held out her hand, "My name's Dia"

Tao shook it and replied with her name. After a small talk, Tao discovered that Holdan had practically attacked the girl and Dia had had to slice him with her vibroblade to get away from him. In response he had placed a bounty on her head.

"Bloody men: no offense Carth". All Carth did was raise an eyebrow while Dia laughed.

"I might have to re-think my sexuality" Dia replied smiling at Tao. Tao returned the smile and stated "We'll get that bounty off of you, I swear it."

"Thank you and good bye. I hope you have luck with what you're doing here on Taris."

* * *

They had made it to the Upper City Cantina. Tao had said to come here to find information or even rumours as to the whereabouts of the crashed escape pods.

Since they had arrived Tao had signed up for the Taris Dueling Ring, beaten everybody at pazzak: earning herself and Carth around two thousand credits and gotten invited to a Sith party by another woman called Sarna, which raised a few questions for Carth.

"I didn't know you liked other woman"

"What's your point if I do?" Tao asked, leaning forward on her chair.

"Ehh, nothing just..."

"Just what?"

"You spoke very fondly of Trask"

"Oh" Tao frowned. "Well, in answer to your first question, I do like other woman. The reason **why** I like woman is because they like you because they like you, not because their looking for a quick one in the 'fresher."

"Oh is that right. All men are like that?"

"Of course not flyboy, only most men". Tao chuckled. "Why do you care anyway? Seen something you liked?"

Carth blushed, but quickly changed the subject. "Come on, we've got to get ready for that party. It start's soon."

"I thought you said the party was a bad idea?"

"I-I did, I just..." Carth trailed off.

"Oh you want to see two women kissing so you can have the picture in your head for later. See, that's exactly why I don't like men. There lust frenzied animals."

"What? No, no, no..."

"You can say 'no' as many times as you want but it is _still _going to be true" Tao continued. She quickly downed her drink and left, with Carth still thinking about all that had happened.

* * *

"You are **not **going in that" Tao stated, pointing to Carth's orange jacket.

"Oh, but your aloud to wear your red jacket." Carth hit back, pointing at the jacket she wore.

Tao shook her head. "I'm wearing my jacket to keep me warm, but you're wearing yours because you think it looks good. Just wear something else. Anything but that"

Carth gave up and walked into the 'fresher with some different clothes. When he came back out, Tao noted that he looked quite good when he could be bothered to make the effort. He was now wearing a black shirt and trousers, which looked classy but not too aristocratic.

He picked up his orange jacket. Tao looked at him and shook her head. "It's only for warmth."

"It better be"

Once they arrived the party was in full swing. People were already getting tipsy and starting to dance, and because they both planned to take the Sith's uniforms once they had passed out, things were looking good. Not like it mattered to Tao of course, she could have drunken any one of these Sith under the table. It was Carth who she was worried wouldn't last five minutes.

As soon as she walked in, she was jumped upon by Sarna, the Sith girl. "Hey, I was wondering when you were gonna show. I've been waiting for you" the girl said sexily.

Tao smiled. _I bet you have. _"Who's your friend here?" Sarna asked looking at Carth.

"He's just my stupid brother" answered Tao. "Don't suppose you have any _lady_ friends who need some loving?"

Sarna blushed under Tao's gaze, and had to take a few breathes to control herself. "I-I-I, yes: I'll just go and find her."

Carth crossed his arms and stared at Tao "Why did you have to do that?"

Tao shrugged "You need to loosen up."

A few minutes later Sarna came back in with another, blonde haired girl. Carth noted that she looked rather nice but still didn't feel comfortable being near any Sith. By the look of things she was already half-way to being passed out.

"This is Vira. Vira these are Tao and..." Sarna asked looking at Carth.

"Dustil" Carth smiled. Tao was surprised at how quickly he had come up with a name that wasn't his own.

Vira smiled shyly and Sarna pounced on Tao, afraid that such a beautiful woman would slip away from her. "Why don't we leave these two to get acquainted?" Tao asked looking to Sarna.

"Y-yes"

As they walked away, Carth felt his anger boil at her for leaving him with this woman. She smiled at him and Carth suddenly got worried that she'd jump on him. He had to admit that she was cute.

"You're lookin' gooood" Vira slurred, moving closer to Carth. _If Tao was here perhaps her views on women might be just as bad as men._

She placed a hand on his thigh and Carth nearly jumped out of his seat, out of the apartment window and down into the Undercity.

Carth quickly found his lifeline, a bottle of Tarisian Ale. He gave the girl the bottle and she downed most of it before fainting next to him. _That was a close one. Now where the hell is Tao?_

* * *

After everyone had finally fainted on the floor, they both left with two Sith uniforms.

Tao eyed Carth. Shaking her head, she stopped herself from teasing him about how quiet he'd been since Vira and instead asked a question.

"Who's Dustil?"

Carth didn't like where this was going. "What?"

"Dustil" Tao said again. "You came up with that name rather quickly, and I just wondered who he was".

"I'd rather not talk about" Carth responded sternly before continuing to walk.

"Come on, I'll tell you something about me"

Carth sighed. "I guess I won't get any rest until I tell you will I. I'll tell you if we survive this ok"

Tao sighed. "Fine. I've never known someone so secretive".

Carth walked for a few moments beside her before finally talking. "I hate the Sith, as you no doubt know but the reason I do is because they bombed my home word Telos". Tao looked up at his face and saw it deep in thought. "They destroyed it and there wasn't a damn thing the Republic Fleet could do to stop it".

Tao noticed something different in his voice and so pressed it further. "You're talking like it's your fault".

"It shouldn't be. I followed my orders and did my duty, that shouldn't mean that I failed them. I didn't!" Carth defended himself. Tao got the feeling it was more for his own benefit however than hers. At Tao's slightly worried expression, Carth continued. "I just... I must not be making much sense. I just... don't open up to people well and if we spend as much time together as I think we will, you might find out why".

Tao nodded and Carth was grateful for her not trying to get info on his past out of him. It was always painful to remember that day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Jedi's Love: Chapter 4**

_I can't believe how many people like this story. Thank you all soooo much._

_**Kari bunny**__: I'm glad you liked it. No one's ever said that my stories are 'bloody brilliant'. Thanks!_

_**Squeaky Phantom: **__Again, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Tao seems to be a really likeable character and I'm glad I've finally come up with a character people like. Bastila will be coming soon, probably before the Swoop Race too. Sparks will probably fly but whether or not they will be romantic at first remains to be seen._

_The dream sequences took some time to think of. Originally Tao liked both men and women and her fiancé was a man but I changed it because I wanted her to think men were idiots._

_Mission is making her first appearance in this chapter and you'll find out as soon as you finish reading this when they're going into the Lower City._

_**C-Alliance: **__Thanks for the review and I hope I can continue to make the story interesting._

_**1sass: **__Thank you for reviewing. Your English is better than mine! Your review is definitely the longest I've ever had. _

_Firstly, like you said I'm making Carth clever, a brilliant shot but socially stupid. _

_As for Tao I wanted her to be perfect: after all she is a full trained Sith/Jedi with years of training and military background. I also wanted her to be stunningly beautiful before I even started writing this story and I think it's something that's needed in the book. I made her have other amazing skills too because she would need these skills for the Mandalorian Wars. Later on you will find out what Tao herself actually knows about skills. Furthermore she can drink heavily because she is subconsciously using the Force to get it out of her system quickly, and because she is so strong in the Force. As for the loss of her lover Leila, I'm trying to make it the reason she acts crazy and why she hates men: after all men are the ones who killed Leila. _

* * *

"This place is stupid" Carth exclaimed, gesturing to another lot of dead Black Vulkar gang members he and Tao had just killed. After arriving in the Lower City they had probably only gotten about one hundred meters through the streets and they had been attacked at least five times. Or was it six? Carth couldn't remember.

"You should go to Nar Shaddaa some time: now that place is crazy" Tao explained, wiping some blood off of her vibroblade onto one of the Vulkars she had just killed.

Carth chuckled. "I don't want to know what's crazy in your books". Tao shot him a glare but underneath she was glad that he was finally starting to lighten up.

"You should read my book sometime you might learn something" Tao joked.

"What's it called, '_The Guide of how to be an Insane Smuggler'?"_ Carth retorted, starting to walk away from the dead gang members.

"Something along those lines that but it has to have '_sexy_' in the title somewhere and perhaps a picture of me naked on the front. That always draws people to read it".

Carth couldn't think of anything to say to her after that because his mind raced with images of what he believed she would look like naked.

They finally arrived at the Lower City Cantina, one by the name of Jaavyar's. It had the same layout as the Upper City one but it looked far more run down.

"I'm going to get a drink, you want something?" Tao asked.

"No thanks, I still have a headache from yesterday" Carth answered, placing a hand on his head. Tao shook her head.

"Can't anyone drink properly anymore? I mean seriously, one sip of any Ale and you're moaning about a headache". Tao looked down and made a loud sigh.

"Hey, one bottle of that Tarisian Ale is lethal. How much did you drink anyway?" Noticing for the first time she hadn't seemed at all hung over after the party.

Tao shrugged. "I don't know eighteen, nineteen bottles". Carth's mouth hung agape in shock and Tao took it for a different meaning. "I only drink that much when someone else is buying".

"How did you possibly drink nineteen bottles of that stuff? I wouldn't be able drink that many if I started now and went on until old age".

Tao walked up to the bar and motioned for a drink. "I don't know why it takes so long to satisfy my 'needs' but it does. I haven't been drunk in two years..." _since the day after Leila died, _"... and it took fifty bottles of whatever Ale I was drinking". Tao got her drink and moved over to a chair and sat down. She looked over the Cantina for a moment while taking a sip of her drink. It was mild compared to Tarisian Ale but it was fruity.

A few people caught her eye, one was a short man who currently sat in a dark corner, another was a blue skinned female twi'lek and in another dark corner, an enormous wookie.

Deciding she might try to talk to the twi'lek she started to get out of her seat but was stopped when she noticed a Rodian and two twi'lek's confront the short man in the corner. Thinking that it might be interesting to watch, she sat back down again.

They walked right up to the table where he was sitting and the man, who Tao now saw was wearing a pair of strange goggles, looked up at them.

"Go away" he said before looking back down at the food he was eating.

"//Hey you no talk like that: we just want to say 'hi' to the big bad Calo Nord! //" the rodian answered in his native tongue. _Ahh, Calo Nord. I thought I recognized him._

"//Nah, this ain't Calo Nord. He's supposed to be tough, this guy's just a runt//" a twi'lek added, who in Tao's mind, didn't look too bright.

"One" Calo started, not even looking up from his food. Tao recognized what he was doing straight away. She'd heard of him doing this before many times, giving the people bothering him a chance to go before he reached 'three'.

Obviously the Rodian didn't know what he was doing because he asked why he was counting. Calo continued to count and the Black Vulkar's believed he was counting their numbers.

Finally he reached three. His head shot up from and before any of the Vullkars could blink, he had shot all three of them. _Not bad, _Tao thought, _but I'm better._ Calo left soon after and Tao went back to what she had planned.

Just as she approached the twi'lek a man caught her eye. He was ogling over the twi'lek dancers. _Umm, I wander if he's Dia's man? Well, _Tao deliberated while undoing her jacket so more of her cleavage could be seen, _only one way to find out._

Tao walked up to him and 'accidentally' bumped into him. The man looked down at her and smiled. "Well, what can do for you now pretty lady?" Yes, he was definitely Holdan.

"Well, I believe there is something you can do for me"

"Whatever you want, Holdan can do it" Holdan replied in what Tao gathered Holdan believed to be a seductive voice.

"Anything?" Holdan nodded, still with a stupid smile on his face. "I'd very much like it if you removed a bounty on a woman called Dia".

"What? I can't do that. Think of what everyone would think of me. Although, the other girls have been a bit distant since I put a bounty on her". _Yeah right, other girls._

Tao pulled out her blaster and aimed positioned it over his crotch. Holdan noticed this and gasped. "I think you should take it off of her or I will make sure that there is nothing left of you that is a man".

Holdan put his hands above his head. "Alright, alright. I'll take it off of her, just don't bother me again".

"Good" Tao replied, putting her blaster back in her holster. Holdan ran out as fast as he could to the Bounty Office.

After making sure Holdan actually _went_ to the bounty office, Tao pulled out a personal communicator."Hello, Dia?"

"Tao?" asked a small, feminine voice from the communicator.

"You don't have to worry about Pig Man anymore, he's removed the bounty". Tao had to move her ear away from the comm because of the joyful screams coming from the other side.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you sooo much. I can't thank you enough. I'll come around when you get back and I'll thank you some more" Dia added seductively.

"Willing to try something new hey? I might be gone for a few days so I'll call you when I get back. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again". Well, at least she had something fun to wait for. _Okay, I was gonna speak to a twi'lek._

Tao spotted her again, and now noticed that she couldn't be very old. The twi'lek spotted her and smiled and Tao took that as a welcoming sign. She was about to speak to her when she was interrupted again. _For goodness sake! I've had enough of this._

Two Rodians started insulting the twi'lek and Tao, now with no patience left, pushed the Rodians out of the way. Both cursed in their language and Tao, not knowing she spoke Rodian.

"//What was that? //" Tao asked them in Rodian. They both paled. "// I suggest you leave or you'll be over there..." Tao pointed to the corpses of the people Calo Nord had killed "... with them".

The Rodians nodded and left quickly. _Am I really that frightening? I just thought I was good-looking._

"Thanks for that". The young twi'lek's voice was the sign of how she was a teenager. "Those bug-eyes never leave me alone".

Tao smiled at her, "No problem" Tao extended her hand in greeting. "My names Tao Fel"

"Mission Vao. Say, 'Tao' wouldn't happen to be a twi'lek name would it?" Mission asked curiously.

Tao shrugged. "Damned if I know. My parents were just as crazy as I am. They probably named me after their favourite food for all I know".

A loud roar came from behind Tao and she turned slowly to see the wookiee she had seen earlier.

"Hey, Big Z, don't worry. She's just a friend". The wookie mumbled an 'ok' in his native tongue and went back to his food.

"Don't worry about him, he's very protective. I have no doubt he'd have come over if you hadn't stopped those Rodians".

"How did you two end up being together anyway?" Tao asked curiously.

"We just kinda' fell together. It ain't easy being alone down here in the Lower City: everyone's looking to push you around!" Mission exclaimed.

"I've kinda' noticed that since I got here. Those Vulkar's sure are persistent, even if their stupid" Tao agreed.

Mission nodded in agreement. "Well, when I met Zaalbar, it seemed like the perfect match. I knew we could look out for each other. With my street smarts and his muscle, we make a great team".

Tao smiled. "I know I'd prefer to have a wookie here with me than have the stupid pilot I have at the moment" Tao joked. "I heard that" Carth called from where he still sat.

Tao talked to the young girl for a lot longer than she had anticipated she would do, asking her questions about Taris as well as herself. Tao instantly liked the girl who reminded her of a younger version of herself, always enthusiastic, always ready to help anyone who asked for it. At least Tao had been like that until Leila's death.

When she had finished talking to her, Carth and Tao left and departed for the Hidden Becks base. Mission had told Tao that it would be a good idea for her to go there if she was planning on going into the Undercity.

It didn't take long to get there, as it was on the same street and due to the luck of actually not being attacked by Vulkar's. Just when they were going to walk in, a dark-skinned female guard stopped them.

"Hey, you can't just walk in here! This is the Hidden Beck base! How do I know that you're not a Vulkar spy sent here to kill Gadon Thek?" the guard posed. Tao turned slowly and shrugged.

"Mission Vao sent me here. I'm trying to get into the Undercity and if he helps me, I might help him" Tao replied softly, which Carth found soothing. She had never spoken in that voice before.

The guard seemed to think for a second. "Alright, you can go in. I'm only letting you in because I'm friends with Mission, otherwise you wouldn't be going in".

"I'll make sure I thank her when I see her again".

The base wasn't very large and it was quite grimy and dark, much like everywhere else in the Lower City. Tao had spoken with one of the gang members and found out that Gadon Thek, the leader of the Hidden Beck's, office wasn't far. Tao and Carth found it quickly and they found the door open.

Tao decided to just walk in, all be it against Carth's protests. Tao was greeted by another twi'lek, only this one had pale skin with purple lekku, who was pointing a blaster at her.

"Hold it right there-who are you and what is your business with Gadon?" the twi'lek asked sternly.

"Calm down Zaedra. Nobody is going to try to kill me in my own base. It would be a suicide mission" a dark-skinned human male replied. Tao noticed that he had strange eyes and thought he must have had some sought of accident and had been blinded.

Tao cut in, "And plus if I had wanted to you both would be dead already". Zaedra turned and looked angrily at her while Gadon seemed to have an amused look on his face.

"I'd like to see you..." before Zaedra could finish Tao shot forward and grabbed the twi'leks blaster arm and twisted it, making her drop her blaster, which Tao then kicked with her foot into her own hand. She held it lazily and pointed it at Zaedra's chest.

"Told you", Tao heard Gadon chuckle and turned to face him.

"I knew there was a girl out there who was as 'bad' as Zaedra. It's a pleasure to meet you" Gadon greeted. Tao gave a lop-sided grin then pulled the blaster away from Zaedra's stomach and gave it back. Zaedra just stared at the blaster for a moment before taking it from Tao's grasp. "So, what can I do for you?"

"First off, I'd like to know if _you _know anything about the Republic escape pods that crashed into the Undercity."

"The escape pods? You know, I heard the Sith have been asking around about them about them... but you are definitely not Sith" Gadon mumbled. "I suppose I could tell you what I know. It's not like any harm can come to me or the Bek's, only the Vulkar's will be hurt by telling you and harming the Vulkar's is always good in my book. Anyway, the Vulkar's stripped those pods clean within hours after landing. It's too bad we didn't get there first, with what my spies reported they found. A female Republic Officer named Bastila survived the crash. We Bek's don't believe in slavery but the Vulkar's aren't too picky. They are currently holding her prisoner".

Tao rubbed her chin. "So, where are they keeping her?"

"Surely they'd keep her at their base" Carth interrupted. _He really has no street smarts does he?_

Gadon waved his hands, "No, no they're not keeping her at the base. She's way too valuable to be left there. Breijk undoubtedly wants his men to stay away from her. You'll never find her. However, Breijk has made her his section of the prize in the Great Taris Swoop Race, which I've no doubt you've heard of".

Tao nodded, "Yeah, I always thought of trying to get entry into it. Call it a childhood fantasy of mine."

Gadon just smiled, "Yeah that was always my dream, and I ended up getting all this..." he said, gesturing to the base around him, "...and these" he continued, pointing to his artificial eyes. "To save her you would have to enter the race, and I suppose I could sponsor you for the race... if you do something for me first, which might benefit you".

"And what would that be? Killing a guy you don't like, stealing something, running naked through the Undercity?"

Carth shook his head; _Everything has to be 'naked' with her._

"Stealing back. My mechanics created a prototype accelerator for the swoop race, but those bloody Vulkar's stole it from us. I want you to steal it from their base and when you've brought it back, I'll let you ride the swoop bike with it on."

"To be honest, I don't need the accelerator to win the race. I'm very good on a swoop. Just go to Nar Shaddaa and ask the other swoopers there" Tao defended herself.

Gadon thought for a second. "Well, I want it back anyway. I don't want them using it on one of their swoop bikes." Tao nodded in agreement. "To get into the base, you'll have to..."

And Gadon went on to explain that they would need to go into the Undercity, find the young twi'lek and wookie from the bar earlier, and go into the sewers to where the 'back door' to the Vulkar base was located. He also gave them both legitimate Sith papers so that they could get past the guards to the Undercity itself.

"So, we're pretending to be Sith. Should I even bother talking to the guards?" Carth asked sarcastically.

"No. Just try to act like the silent but deadly type and you'll be fine" Tao teased. They approached the guards and Tao handed over both of their papers.

"Another search party? Well, I must say I don't envy you for going down there" he said while handing them back. Tao just raised her eyelashes and continued.

As they entered the lift Carth spoke. "Well _that _didn't sound good. This Undercity mustn't be a very fun place."

"Are you kidding", Tao replied enthusiastically, "_this _is where the fun begins".


	5. Chapter 5

**A Jedi's Love: Chapter 5**

Sorry for the wait but I've been busy with other things as well as continuing with some other of my fanfics. Thanks for all your reviews. They keep me going when the going gets tough.

**Platinum Knight: **Because I read so much fanfiction as well when I find out no one or not many people have done the idea I have, I usually write it down. I have to agree with you when you say that there isn't enough KOTOR fics on this site.

I am going to focus more on this story now, as before I was more focused on another fic. I had originally deemed this story a failure but I reworked it until I found something I liked.

As for when Bastila and Revan finally have to go around together, I have a few ideas in mind that will probably happen between them.

**Squeaky Phantom: **Thanks for the review. I, personally, liked the ending the best as well.

**Prvt. Caboose: **I'm glad you like the way I make the characters. I hated the boring characters in the game as well. They were too much like computers as to real people and having them like that would make a story utterly stupid. Juhani will probably be more emotional than she is in the game, probably. Who knows?

* * *

The Undercity was a lot of fun, if you happened to like living in the dark, happened to like rank smells and happened to like being chased around by mutated monsters. These Rackghouls were mutated humans with slimy, dirty skin and about twenty rows of teeth. Tao was finding everything about this place disgusting: she hated to think what the Sewers would be like.

They had already found Mission Vao, the twi'lek from the Cantina. She had come running out of nowhere, screaming frantically for someone to help her. Apparently her wookie companion Zaalbar had been captured by Gamorrean Slave Hunters while they had been exploring. Tao agreed to help Mission find and free Big Z if afterwards, Mission helped her and Carth get into the Vulkar base. Talking of Carth, she hadn't had a proper conversation with him in a while.

"So, is this a good time to ask some questions?" Tao asked.

Carth sighed. "I suppose so".

"That didn't sound too enthusiastic. Come on Carth, I want to know if you're not the boring old pilot I think you are" Tao hit back, trying to tease him into talking.

"Excuse me, but I'm _not _old. I'm only 38 for crying out loud. Human's in this galaxy can live to way over a-hundred, I've got a long time left, I think" Carth argued. "Before you interrogate me let me ask you something first though. I've been going over and over with what happened on the Spire in my head and some things just don't add up to me. I want to know what happened... from your perspective."

Tao scratched the back of her head as they followed behind Mission as she led them towards the way they would get into the Sewers. "Well, it started with me being naked, but let's just skip the details and say that I wasn't really in a position to know what was happening."

Carth chuckled and shook his head. "Everything always starts, finishes or is about you having no clothes on huh. To be honest, nor was I and from the way things are now I can only assume that was the same in Bastila's case. I guess no matter how powerful you are there is nothing that can prepare you for being completely surprised and outmatched". Tao nodded in agreement. "We didn't choose that battle anyway it was forced on us, hell I'm just surprised anyone here is around to speak about it." Carth looked up for a second straight at Tao. "Come to think of it, it's a little odd that you're here isn't it. Just what is your position with the Republic Fleet anyway"?

"Eh, duh, what do you think I am? An upstanding Republic Soldier with years of training. Come on Carth, I thought I'd already told you."

Carth looked her up and down. "Oh yeah, you're a smuggler. Well don't you think it's strange that a smuggler that was added to the crew at the last minute just happened to survive?"

"Not me. I always survive. I am a survivor; the group I'm in is called the 'Survivors'. We carry on where others don't" Tao explained.

"Well that makes sense, but... still... it seems a bit strange that a person who was added at the last minute just happened to survive" Carth commented.

"Now wait a goddamn minute" Tao said, stopping walking and putting a hand in front of Carth to stop him too. "You think that **I **had something to do with the crash?" Tao asked her voice dangerously low.

"Well... what... I mean is..."

"YOU DO!!! I don't believe it. You really think I just walked into the ship, told the Sith we were going to Taris and then waited on that ship to get blown to pieces? Carth you have got to be the stupidest man I've ever met. No wonder I don't like your kind. Truly pathetic" Tao continued, shaking her head and caught up with Mission.

"Men are idiots". Mission giggled and nodded her head in agreement. "So, tell me about yourself Mission".

"Me?" Mission asked in shock. "No one's ever wanted to know about me before. You sure?"

Tao nodded, "Of course. You sound like an interesting girl. At least I won't have to listen to 'Mr I have trust issues' anymore. Tell me about how you and Big Z hooked up".

"Well, I was on my own in the Lower City 'till the day I met Zaalbar. He was being harassed by some Vulkar thugs and when I saw this, an alien alone on a hostile world with no one to stand up for him, I just lost it. I shouted "Leave him alone you core slimes" and charged at them. Only, one of the Vulkars saw me coming and smacked me. Zaalbar obviously didn't like seeing this and picked up that Vulkar, and held him there by his throat".

Tao raised an eyebrow, "What did they do?"

Mission started laughing, "The other two ran off with their tails between their legs. The one Big Z was holding passed out from being so frightened. Or it could have just been Big Z's breath, I'm not entirely sure".

Tao smiled. "Do you have any family?"

Mission shook her head, making her lekku fly around. "Big Z's my family. I used to have a brother but I don't know where he is".

"You have a brother?" Tao questioned.

"I'll tell you some more some other time. What about you? You sound pretty cool" Mission exclaimed.

"I am cool" Tao hit back, smiling slyly. "My long story short, I was a smuggler who got paid a lot of money to help the Republic, crash landed here when the ship I was on blew up and now I'm looking for some Jedi Princess."

"That's a large change in life's priorities isn't it" Mission replied.

"Just a bit" Tao agreed. "When I was a smuggler it was all about trying to stay one step ahead of rival smugglers, the Exchange and the Republic."

"Hey, aren't the exchange the ones who run the big smuggling thing?" Mission questioned.

"Well yes they do but working for them can get you killed, or your friends..." Tao trailed off. Mission noticed some tears forming in Tao's eyes before she turned away and took a deep breath.

"Our group were called the 'Survivors'. We were smugglers who used to work for the exchange or didn't want to" Tao continued. "I'm afraid I'm one of the ones who used to work for the Exchange."

"How did you end up working for them?" Mission questioned. "You don't seem like the kind of person who would work for them".

Tao shook her head. "No, it wasn't my idea. I had a very close friend and she worked for them. I ended up getting dragged in there with her. After only a couple of months we were both wanted by the Exchange. We continued to run and smuggle for a few years before they finally caught us".

"W-what happened?" Mission asked, almost afraid to do so.

Tao thought back to that day and sighed. "I'll tell you another time". Mission understood that it was too painful for Tao to bring up and so stopped talking to her.

* * *

After walking through the Undercity some more, killing some more Rackghouls, meeting a Mandalorian called Canderous and finding the Rackghoul serum, the three finally made it into the sewers.

The smell was awful. It smelt as if thousands of those Rackghouls had died in here and were slowly rotting away. It could have been that for all Tao knew. It didn't seem to bother Mission too much and Tao conceded she must have gotten used to the smell. Carth however had resorted to rapping a spare shirt he had over his mouth and nose.

Mission led them through many of what she called 'back' doors, in order to go around stray Rackghouls and Gammorreans. After a while she stopped and turned to Tao. "This is where they ambushed us".

Tao looked around. They were stood in the middle of a passage way with a door on either side. Tao moved to the door on the left and was surprised to find ten Rackghouls behind it. She quickly pulled out a frag grenade, threw it in the middle of the group, and dove for cover, mainly in order to keep Rackghoul mince from landing on her.

There was a loud bang and then Tao looked up to find them all dead. She got up and saw Carth laughing at her. "Shut up!" she groaned at him before walking into the room. It had some credits and weapons but nothing substantial. There was however a datapad talking about the Promised Land. _Umm, maybe that old guy Rukil might want this._

Tao walked out and went to open the door on the right but stopped, seeing something metal out of the corner of her eye. It was an old droid of some sought and Tao decided that _it_ would open the door. She moved over to it and started to fix it.

"Need any help" Mission asked over her shoulder.

"Sure" Tao replied. "Hold this wire". After another short time, they had the droid going. Tao programmed it to open the door and try to 'dispose' of anything Gammorrean or Rackghoulish in that room.

She was surprised to find that the droid not only opened the door, but killed four Gammorrean guards as well. _I think I might try and find one of those things._

The group walked into the room and could hear a banging coming from behind one of doors.

"Hmmmm, look at this". Mission pointed to the door that the banging was coming from. "This is one of those old style manual locks. No computer codes or nothing. The sewers are the only place you'll see one of these on Taris". Mission turned to Tao and explained. "You can't use conventional security spikes on these old locks, but don't worry. I've come across them before". The blue twi'lek moved forward to the lock. "I've rigged up a little device that should do the trick".

"Umm, should you really be doing that?" Carth spoke. "You don't know what's behind there".

As he finished a loud roar sounded through the sewers as a wookiee shot out of the door. He looked ready to pummel Tao and Carth into the ground when he noticed Mission.

"//You're a sight for sore eyes Mission//" the wookiee spoke in his native tongue before picking up the young girl and hugging her, or in Mission's case crushing her.

"I-I'm... glad to... see you... to Big... Z" Mission replied between hugs. "Can... you... put me down now... you're crushing... me". Zaalbar complied and lowered her to the floor. The giant fur ball turned around and motioned to Carth and Tao.

"// who's that with you? //"

"These are my new friends Big Z. I couldn't have rescued you without them". She walked over to Tao. "This is Tao Fel, a red-headed smuggler who is now trying to break into the Vulkar base and this..." Mission pointed to the other person "... is Carth Onasi, a Republic pilot".

"//It's a pleasure to meet you Zaalbar//" Tao spoke in shyriiwook. Zaalbar had a shocked look on his face when she spoke in his native tongue, that's if you knew what a shocked Wookiee looked like.

"//You know the language of my people! That is rare among your species, I am impressed. You saved me from a life of servitude and slavery. There is only one way I can ever repay such an act: I will swear a life debt for you//". The wookiee knelt to the floor in honour of the woman.

Tao looked down, or rather at eye level, at the wookiee kneeling before her.

"A life debt?" Mission spoke in disbelieve. "Are you sure about this Big Z? Think about it carefully. You better be sure about this".

"// I am sure Mission. This is of great importance to me. Because of our great physical strength, wookiee's are being used as slave labour on my home world. They see us as brutes and animals to be exploited. Over the years slavers have taken many of my people; we must always be on our guard against raids against out villages //" Zaalbar raised his eyes to Tao's "//When the Gammorreans captured me, I thought I was doomed to a life of servitude. I have been saved from such a fate, and the only way I can repay that, is through a life debt//".

"Umm..." For the first time since Carth had met Tao, she was unable to form words. She was looking down at the Wookiee with wide eyes, which meant that this was important. Carth couldn't speak or understand shyriiwook so he could only go by what Mission had said.

"But Carth was as involved as I was!" the smuggler exclaimed. Her voice sounded frantic and she had changed back to Galactic Basic too.

"There's no way he's going to go back on this now" Mission told her. Tao sighed before placing her arms on the enormous wookiee's shoulders.

"// Then I accept your Life Debt to me//" Tao conceded, speaking in Shyriiwook again. Zaalbar gave the wookiee equivalent of a smile before rising to his feet.

"I guess this means I'm coming too. Wherever Big Z goes, I go. I hope you don't mind" Mission added. Tao genuinely smiled at that and stuck out her hand. "Welcome aboard Miss Vao". Mission stuck out her hand and shook her new friends one.

* * *

_Please Review. Me love reviews._


	6. Chapter 6

**A Jedi's Love: Chapter 6**

**Platinum Knight: **Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like the characters and I'll try to make Juhani have much more of a personality than she did in the game.

**AraLupus: **Please don't stop with your story on my account. And Tao will encounter some troubles. She will! I just haven't thought of any yet. I always found Taris rather simple to play through and I've put that into the story.

* * *

"Woah, are you kidding me?!" Carth practically shouted.

"Yeah, that's a Rancor" Mission replied calmly. "I guess I forgot to tell you about that... oh by the way, there's a Rancor guarding the entrance to the Vulkar Base".

"Damn kids, always so forgetful" Carth mumbled, but the young twi'lek heard.

"I am not a kid! Just shut up you old bag!"

"Calm, both of you" Tao ordered, who had been trying to figure out a way to get past the enormous carnivore. "You're acting like... well... me". Mission giggled in response while Carth rolled his eyes. "Ok, anyone got any ideas?" Both of them shook their heads making Tao sigh. "Why do _I _have to do, or come up, with everything?"

"I found this datapad on the floor that says if we put this..." Tao motioned to a green liquid in her other hand "... over a grenade of some sought, and the Rancor eats it, then he should go boom-boom".

"Yeah, and from the looks of things, the last guy who did that lost something of his" Carth commented, motioning to the arm on the floor.

Tao shrugged. "Ok, who wants to go and put a frag grenade, and this liquid into a body and then drag it out into the Rancor den?"

"I'll do it" Mission readily replied.

"//Mission no! //" Zaalbar, the gigantic Wookiee cut in.

"I've gone past that Rancor in stealth many times before; I can do it again now" the twi'lek boasted. Zaalbar groaned but allowed the twi'lek to do her task. Tao gave her the liquid and a grenade as well as giving her a good luck hug before letting her go.

The three left waited impatiently for Mission to come back. It was now that Tao realized just how much she had come to like the girl. _Why have I just let her in there with a Rancor? _she wondered. Another voice in her head replied. _Because you trust her skills, even if you're afraid to lose her. _

_Yeah, I guess so. She is kinda sweet: I'd like to have a sister like her. _There was suddenly a very loud bang and an even louder roar. Soon after Mission appeared.

"Well, that was disgusting" she commented. Tao laughed at her and walked through the door that separated them from the now dead Rancor.

"Wow, that did make quite a mess, didn't it" the red-head remarked as they passed the corpse that now, instead of having a head, had many parts of its head split up into sections, which left a large hole in the middle where its neck used to be.

They kept on walking and chatting to one another until they finally made it to the entrance to the base. The door was guarded by two people, whom the four easily killed, and then they proceeded into the base itself.

As soon as they had gotten inside, they had been attacked by a number of Guard droids. Luckily, these were also easy to destroy. Obviously the Vulkar's didn't care too much about security or believed that they were better at it than they actually were.

They continued on, but occasionally had to stop in order to pass an obstacle of some sought. They had to shut down some turrets that were guarding the door to where they needed to go as well as, for everyone's benefit of course, open up the Vulkars armoury to stock up on weapons and armour.

All three now carried bags of weapons, grenades, mines and each of them, except Zaalbar who didn't wear clothes, were now dressed in brand new armour. Mission wore some new Echani armour. It was green in colour and allowed the user maximum durability without harming the person's movements.

Carth wore some Republic standard armour that Tao thought made him look a lot better than when he was wearing his stupidly bright jacket.

Tao, however, was now dressed in some beautiful Baragawin Shadow Armour: something that must have cost whoever bought it a fortune. It had bluish-green leggings, a greyish coloured top and red armour on top. Tao loved the armour and had quickly grabbed it before the other two got to it.

On their way to the garage elevator, they rescued a waitress, killed dozens more guards as well as finally getting a bite to eat.

Once they finally got to the elevator, Tao decided to pass the time, knowing this old elevator would probably take age's to get them where they wanted. "Carth?"

"Yes, Tao?" Carth asked.

"Do you and I have problems?" the smuggler posed, turning to look at the Republic soldier.

"If you're referring to me not trusting you, let's just not go there" Carth muttered in response, hoping she'd go away but in the same moment remembering they were in an elevator together.

"But why don't you trust me? I haven't done anything wrong. Well, not since I've been here anyway" Tao quickly added.

Carth sighed and shook his head. "I knew you wouldn't know where I was coming from, let me try to explain". At Tao's nod he continued. "You have got to be one of the most impressively skilled women, if not the most skilled, that I have ever met. To top that off you've saved my butt more than once and I must admit that I am very lucky to have you with me". He looked directly at her this time. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop watching you or being wary, I'm not built that way period".

"Sounds like an excuse to me" Mission butted in. Carth glared at the twi'lek who took cover behind her Wookiee companion.

"I have my reasons, believe me" Carth finished.

Tao didn't move for a moment and Carth wondered if she'd hit him. She acted so much like his wife, minus the liking women part. "I believe you".

"What?" He hadn't been expecting that. He thought she'd start shouting at him, or perhaps beat the living daylights out of him but she had just agreed with him. What was that about?

"You obviously have very good reasons" Tao explained. "We all use things to hide ourselves from the past: perhaps in different ways but we all do it".

Carth thought for a moment and something popped in his head. "Know that from experience". He saw her noticeably stiffen and now knew she had a troubled past too, just like him. Perhaps she could be the one he opened up to, the one that could listen to the thing that had been eating away at him for years.

"Maybe" she replied simply.

"We'll talk about this later, ok" Carth conceded. Tao nodded and, just in time, the elevator doors opened.

* * *

They had finally gotten the prototype accelerator back. It had been a struggle but they had finally accomplished their task. Zaalbar offered to carry the enormous piece of machinery and Tao eagerly gave it to him. She certainly didn't want to carry it.

The trip back through the sewers to the outcast village was uneventful. They weren't attacked by any Rackghouls or Gammorreans and they didn't have to save any Wookiee companions this time either. Mission talked to Tao about her adventures down in the Undercity and the smuggler found herself laughing more than she had in years. The twi'lek was starting to bring out her old side, one that didn't cover up her exterior with a layer of arrogance and sarcasm.

"We watched him walk through the sewers" Mission continued, now telling of when she and Zaalbar had stalked a drunken Vulkar through the sewers. "He kept talking to himself, wondering where he was and why it smelled like Bantha Poodoo. And..." she stopped as she started laughing, "...he chatted up a Gammorrean guard" she spat out through laughs. Tao joined in, wanting to have seen this happen.

"I bet the Gammorrean was impressed" the red-head commented. Mission nodded while chuckling about the memory.

After an hour or so, they finally made their way back to the Hidden Bek's base. As the four of them walked into Gadon Thek's office, Tao smiled at the twi'lek guard she had ruffled up earlier. This time, the guard didn't speak at all as they conversed with her leader.

Gadon told Tao she could race in the swoop championship tomorrow and, after Tao declined, decided not to fit the accelerator to the bike she would race on. He then told her and her companions that they could all stay here and get some rest before the race: as it was already reasonably late.

So now, Mission and Tao were sharing a very small room while Zaalbar and Carth were doing the same. Tao was sitting up on her bed, reading a datapad on the history of the Taris Swoop Racing Championship. She hadn't read in quite a while, due to her usually busy schedule. In fact, the last book she read had to have been when she was learning to speak Cathar, at least two years ago.

Mission was lying on her bed, upside down with her feet in the air and her lekku flailing. The room only had two beds, opposite each other but barely half a meter apart, and a small cupboard at the end.

"Do you like women?" Tao stopped reading her datapad and looked to Mission, questioning what she meant with a raise of her eyebrow. "I mean... you know... really like".

Tao put down her datapad and nodded. "Yes, I do, why?"

"I was just wondering..." the twi'lek stopped for a moment. "What's it like, loving another girl?"

"That depends on who you are and who the other girl is" Tao replied simply.

Mission thought for an instant before swinging herself over so she was the right way up. "I just wanted to know. I-I don't know what love is and when I look at boys, they just seem so disgusting" the twi'lek street-urchin spat out.

Tao cocked her head slightly. "You mean, you think you like women too?" Mission blushed and turned her head away. Tao moved over to Mission's bed, sitting next to the fourteen year old. "Come on, you can tell me". Mission didn't reply though and an even larger blush formed on her petite features.

Tao pulled her cheek to face hers and Mission jumped at the contact. The smuggler quickly withdrew her hand, as if she had been burnt. It was then she noticed how quickly the young girl was breathing.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I-I..." Mission stuttered. She looked down. "I've never been attracted to anyone before, but I am with you". Tao raised her eyebrows but the twi'lek continued. "Every time I'm around you, I get butterflies in my stomach".

Tao lifted the twi'leks chin so she looked into her eyes. She then leaned forward and kissed the girl on the lips. Mission's eyes widened in shock but then she started to moan as the smugglers tongue wondered around inside her mouth. After a minute or so later, Tao pulled back. Mission was breathing at least three times as fast as normal. _Maybe I should let her experience this._

"Did you like that?" Tao asked. Mission didn't respond, as she was still trying to catch her breath. Tao ran her hand along the twi'leks cheek and whispered into her ear, "Did you like kissing a girl?" Tao again kissed the twi'lek, tenderly massaging the inside of Mission's mouth with her tongue.

Again she pulled back. "Answer me" she asked firmly. _This way, she can decide whether or not she truly likes women on her own. _

"I-I..." Mission tried to form words. Her cheeks were as red as they could be. Tao leaned in and whispered into Mission's ear, "Take your time" before quickly jumping off of Mission's bed, back onto her own and started reading again: as if nothing had happened.

Mission touched her cheek, where Tao had touched and wondered why the smuggler had done it. She had most definitely enjoyed it and this proved that she liked women but, unknowing to Tao, that she liked the smuggler too.

* * *

_Tao tries to help Mission with her sexuality and unknowingly gets more than she bargained for. What will happen next? Will our red-headed smuggler have to break some hearts on her path to destiny? Only time will tell. I think._

_Oh, I'm starting with examinations soon and won't be posting as often as I usually do. I'm very sorry._

_Please Review. _


	7. Chapter 7

**A Jedi's Love: Chapter 7**

_I've finally updated. I'm sorry for the wait. Damn exams!!! It will definitely take longer for me to update because this chapter only needed some tweaks when I last posted where as now chapter 8 needs writing. It's starting to get quite complicated to write about with all the little things I've added._

_Anyway, enough with the excuses. I'm probably going to fail in my exams anyway and it's not like I revise much anyway. _

* * *

Tao and Mission were woken up by a lone Hidden Bek, who then took them to get something to eat and soon after the Swoop Track. Mission hadn't spoken since when Tao had kissed her the night before and Carth and Zaalbar were both worried. The young twi'lek had never been so quiet before.

"What did you do to Mission?" Carth questioned, as he watched the red-head getting fitted for the jumpsuit she would wear in the race.

"Nothing". She turned to Carth and motioned to her chest. "Does this jumpsuit make my boobs look to big?"

Carth gulped as he looked at her chest, and took a rather long time to look before raising his eyes back to Tao's face again. "N-no, of course not".

"Good. I like the colour too. I am glad someone in the Lower City has _some _fashion sense". Tao zipped the suit up fully and Carth noticed how snug it was on her. You could see every curve of her body and the Republic pilot had to admit that she had the figure of a goddess. Just as she tried on her helmet he remembered she hadn't answered his question properly.

"Mission hasn't talked at all today" he continued as she placed the helmet on her head. "What did you do to her?" Tao groaned and took of her helmet again.

"I guess I just gave her a lot to think about" she replied, straightening the jump suit again. She turned back to Carth. "Anyway, I've got a race to win".

* * *

_Bloody Vulkars. Why did _I_ have to get captured? I could have landed in the Upper City but nooooo, I land in the Under City and get captured by a bloody gang and now they have to dress me up like a prostitute._

Bastila was angry. She had been caught a week ago and there was nothing she could do to escape. Luckily, the Vulkar gang still didn't know she was a Jedi, which was probably a very good thing considering they could very easily just give her to the Sith.

Now she stood in a cage, waiting to see which fool she'd have to kill to escape from this planet. Over the days, she had gathered her strength in the Force, waiting for the right moment to strike. And the time was coming soon.

She could just see what was happening around her. A twi'lek male was guarding her as a multitude of racers and mechanics walked past. However, through the crowd she could see only one person.

The woman was wearing a red jumpsuit that matched her hair perfectly. She was currently sitting on a swoop bike, probably getting a quick talk before the race. But why was she even racing? She was supposed to be working for the Republic, not a lower level gang on Taris.

Bastila reached into her Force reserves and tried to reach out to the woman's mind. Instantly, the red-head looked up, confused. She then turned and looked directly at Bastila. _How could she know I tried to probe her mind, let alone who tried to probe it?_

The woman shook her head in bewilderment before turning back to the controls. Bastila would have let out a breath if she could have. _Well, if she's as good on a swoop as she used to be she should win. I just hope she is still on my side this time._

* * *

Tao had been given a quick pep-talk by Gadon and then Carth. Gadon had said that if she was as good as she was boasting then she would do fine. Tao assured him that she _was_ good and quickly waved him away.

Just before going to start she had nearly gotten into a fist fight with a Black Vulkar racer, a Kadas'sa'Nikto named Redros to be precise. He said that she would never win and that she should go back to her job as a whore. Tao hadn't taken too kindly to that and had whacked him in the head. Before she had a chance to kill him, which she would have loved to do, she was pulled back by the Bek mechanics. She had to laugh at how fearful the Vulkar had looked.

Now, she sat at the start line, ready for her first timed run. She looked to the crowd and could see Mission, Carth and Zaalbar in Gadon Thek's personal observation box. Mission looked to have stopped not talking because she could see the twi'lek shouting and cheering her on. Tao turned her attention back to the track just as the lights started their count down.

Suddenly, everything slowed down. This always happened when she raced and sometimes when she had to fight. She never knew why it happened but she was glad it did: it was always a great help.

The lights went from yellow to green. With a flick of her wrist the swoop shot off. It seemed to take forever to reach the first accelerator pad and Tao was sure the swoop had to be going really slow and therefore thought there must be something wrong with it but when she looked down at the speedometer, she was travelling at 250km/h already. That had to be her personal best before getting to the first pad.

As she passed over it, the swoop accelerated to un-believable speeds. She hit every pad, bar one and blasted towards the finishing line. Just before crossing she looked down to see she was travelling at 712km/h, the fastest anyone had ever been in a swoop race.

She just remembered to brake and was lucky she did because if she had been half-a-second later, she would have been made into a human pancake on the ending wall. She breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped off the bike.

Her foot had barely touched the ground before she was lifted into the air by at least twenty Hidden Beks. She laughed as she was carried back to her garage. She must have gotten a good time for this to happen.

She was allowed to get off of the chariot of people. Her Ithorian mechanic through his arms around her and Tao discovered that the weak looking creatures were actually quite strong. "//That was amazing. No one's gonna beat that time. That had to be the best race ever!!!"// he exclaimed. Finally pulling herself back from the mechanic she got to breathe.

"W-what, was... my time?" she asked between gasps.

"// 21.95, the best time I've seen in all my years here!!!//" he shouted again.

Tao looked at him in shock. _Wow, that was a good time. I've never been that quick before. I knew I was good but not _that _good._

Tao went to the stands to watch the rest of the races, after finally getting away from the congratulations. No one even got close to beating her time. Even Redros, who people had told her was the best here, only got 23.23.

However, she didn't look at the races much at all; she was transfixed on a woman prisoner, who currently resided in a cage. Tao studied her form, every part of her body. She was absolutely beautiful.

Tao had never, ever thought of another person being beautiful before, not even her former fiancé Liela. She had loved her true and thought she was attractive but this woman was an angel. After a while of staring at her beauty, Tao realised she recognised her. It was then that she remembered her dream. This woman had been fighting a Sith. This meant she had to be Bastila!

She knew the Jedi was part of the prize for winning the race but she didn't know that she would be put on public display. Breijk, the leader of the Vulkar's, must have done it as a joke of some soughts. _Bloody men!!! They don't care about women; they only see us as objects!!! Well, I promise I'm going to kill this Breijk for doing this to her._

* * *

After a couple more runs, everyone gave up trying to beat Tao. Now she stood in the winner's circle, as she was presented with gifts for winning the race. She had won a mountain of credits, at least ten thousand, as well as getting given her own swoop bike: the one she had used in the race.

Now, all she was waiting for was for Breijk to give her Bastila. She almost hoped she would end up fighting the Vulkar leader, to make him pay for what he had done to the Jedi.

"People, hear me!" Breijk called, asking for the crowd to quiet down. He scowled at Tao, who simply stood completely still in the winner's circle.

"Her swoop bike was fitted with a prototype accelerator, clearly an unfair advantage. She and the Bek's cheated" the Vulkar leader growled.

Tao simply raised an eyebrow and replied coolly "What accelerator?"

Breijk jabbed a finger at her "Don't play games with me. We know you stole the accelerator from our base, so don't say you didn't fit it to your bike!"

Tao shook her head and sighed, loudly enough for people to hear. "Not only are you a bad looser, but your base's security must be incredibly poor". She looked to the leader with a smile. "And how, exactly, did little old me get into your base, get through your security, kill your guards and take an accelerator that, if I know my swoops, would probably weigh quite a bit?" she teased. Some fans started to laugh at the Vulkar leader, who was beginning to sweat. She added, for the killing blow. "You can check my bike for any 'naughty' alterations if you want".

"No! I don't need to check. The Vulkars are removing their part of the prize!"

"You can't do that!" the Durosian race administrator cut in. "It's against the rules, not to mention this human has done nothing wrong".

"I don't care about your stupid rules. We are the Black Vulkars, your rules are meaningless! If I want to pull out my prize and sell her on the slave market that is **my **choice!" the man spat in response.

Suddenly, a soft voice interrupted the proceedings. "I may have something to say about that Breijk". Soon after, Bastila's cage flew open and the Jedi quickly dispatched the twi'lek who had been guarding her.

"What? You were restrained by a neural disruptor" the gang leader said in disbelieve, "How could you possibly summon the will to free yourself?!"

Bastila pulled a double-bladed sword to her through the Force and replied smugly. "Never underestimate the power of a Jedi's mind Breijk, a lesson you won't live to regret".

"Vulkar's to me! Kill this woman, kill the swoop rider, kill them all!"

There was a massive panic as fans, mechanics and gang members ran to either get away from, or get into the fighting. Bastila was instantly beset by a dozen angry gang members, who she killed one after the other. Tao, however, had her sights on one person.

Tao charged at the dark-skinned gang leader, but was cut off by another Vulkar. The Rodian swung wildly at her, allowing her to easily duck. She then punched him in the stomach and took his sword. After killing him she went back to Breijk. It was probably a good thing she got stopped, as she would have had to fight Breijk with her bare hands.

She dodged and weaved her way through to him. Upon seeing her he snarled where as Tao stared coldly back at him. In a fit of rage, which came from her hate for men who treated women as not only objects but slaves, she swung her sword at Breijk's head.

Breijk barely blocked. If he had been half-a-second later, he wouldn't have had a head attached to his body. This continued throughout the fight, with Tao dancing around the dark skinned man, hitting him at all angles with him barely keeping up. Despite being in a tight fitting jump suit, her reflexes weren't harmed.

Breijk, in one last desperate attempt, tried to hit her back but ended up having his blade knocked from his hand by the possessed red-head. Tao then kicked him to the ground and held her blade to his throat.

She ran her blade along his throat. "Do you know what I hate more than men" she spoke in a menacing voice. "Slavers" she whispered as she cut the man's head clean off.

She wiped the remaining blood off of the sword and turned around. Bastila was fighting the final Vulkar. Tao didn't bother to wonder where the rest of them had gone for she was too transfixed on the graceful form of the young Jedi.

She watched every twirl, every jump, every muscle movement. This Jedi was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Tao heard herself sigh and wondered just how she had become like this.

Bastila sliced the final Vulkar down and looked to see _her _watching her. It brought a tear to her eye. Bastila walked slowly to the other woman and she remembered the last time she had done so.

Suddenly, Tao felt herself falling into another dream. _How can this happen? I'm still awake!_

* * *

_It is the Jedi woman again; that I now know is Bastila. She continues to fight off a Dark Jedi with more menace than I've ever seen in a Jedi. The beauty finally cuts her opponent down._

_I look at the remaining Jedi, their lightsabers a sea of colour. I look down to my hand and see that I'm now holding one also, but it is the red commonly associated with the Sith._

_Bastila is now standing a bit further out in front than the rest of the group. I look at her beautiful face and can see... tears?_

_She points at me. "You cannot win Revan". Revan? I'm Revan? How can I be Revan? I'm Tao Fel!!! How can I be experiencing Revan's memories?!_

_I don't, or Revan doesn't or... I don't know, doesn't say anything instead twirling his or her saber menacingly. _

_However, the fight is cut short as I feel all the cells in my body cry out in pain. Just before I pass from consciousness, I see the concerned face of Bastila._

* * *

Unknown to me however, in the real world back on Taris, I am lying in a heap in the floor with Bastila frantically trying to get me to wake up.

* * *

_Will Tao remember who she is? What is, or was, Bastila to her? Only time will tell._

_Please review._


	8. Chapter 8

**A Jedi's Love: Chapter 8**

_I'm juggling a lot of different stories now but that's because if I get bored of writing for one, which if this happens makes the chapters much worse, I can write a different story instead. It's good!!!_

* * *

"Tao?" a voice called. _Oww my head, this feels like the last time I was drunk and when I woke up the first time on Taris: well I know the first is an impossible option. I can out drink planet's._

"Wake up Tao, come on!" a far more masculine voice ordered. _I can't! _Tao wanted to shout back. _It hurts too much._

"Come on, I know you can do it". Tao recognized that voice. _It sounds nice_. Tao slowly opened her eyelids and was greeted by four very worried faces: Carth, Mission, Zaalbar and... Bastila?

"Thank the Force you're awake, I've had enough of having to worry about you while you sleep" Carth joked, smiling in relief.

"Shut...up" she answered breathlessly. Everyone smiled, probably as relieved as Carth to see her speak. Tao grinned. _This is the first time I have had friends, proper friends that cared about my well being, in years. _

Tao looked to each of them and smiled reassuringly. When she reached Bastila she saw that she was staring at her, and had a slightly dazed look in her eyes. _It's like she's undressing me with her eyes: not that I wouldn't want a beautiful woman like her staring at me, it's just the fact that she's a Jedi._

Tao looked at her and wiggled her eyebrows at the Jedi and she quickly looks away and blushes. Then she turns into the spiteful woman Carth told Tao about.

"Well, I think it's about time we got going, don't you think?" Tao nodded and with the help of Big Z she managed to stand. It didn't take long for Bastila to get annoyed at how long it was taking for the smuggler to walk back to the apartment.

"Stop" she ordered to Big Z, who didn't stop. "I said stop you walking carpet! Can you hurry up please". Zaalbar growled a warning at her but she didn't take any notice of it.

"Can you carry me Big Z?" Tao asked him. "We don't want any Jedi Princess' losing their tempers, would we?" Zaalbar gave the equivalent of a wookiee laugh and picked her up with ease.

The rest of the, now ride in Tao's case, went much faster and being in the arms of a furry wookiee made it quite comfortable for the red-head too. He may have had a strange smell on his fur: a mixture between engine oil and wet... well... wookiee, but she didn't mind. She was still too dazed to fully notice.

The group all walked back into the apartment and Tao was placed onto a bed. She soon made herself comfortable as Mission and Zaalbar went to sit in a corner as Carth and Bastila started to argue.

"Okay, have you got a plan to escape Taris yet?" the Jedi questioned.

"No we've been looking for you" Carth replied, running his hands through his hair, obviously aggravated at having a woman half his age ordering him around.

"You mean we have no plan at all? I see. Well now that I am back in charge of the mission perhaps we can start doing things properly". _Gods, she really is spiteful_ Tao thought."Perhaps this will all work more smoothly than when you 'rescued' me from Breijk".

"Bastila, a leader does not berate her troops just because things aren't going as planned. Don't let your ego get in the way of the real issues here". _Good on you Carth, I didn't know you had it in you._

"That hardly seems like an appropriate manner to speak to the commanding officer of the..."

"... Endar Spire?" Carth cut in. "You were the commanding officer of the Endar Spire, and the mission was a failure. This is a new mission where we all have to work together and not argue amongst ourselves over who's in charge; the answer is out there we just have to find it".

"Well said Carth" the Padawan replied softly. "And the sooner we start looking the better; I've already been a prisoner of the Vulkar's I do not plan on being captured by the Sith".

Tao sat up. "After taking all that time to find you, if anyone comes within ten feet of you they're going to find themselves falling into the Undercity".

Bastia continued, not seeming to take notice of what she said. "I think we should look in one of the Cantina's. There should be a local of some sought who might help us out".

Carth nodded. "I'm gonna use the 'fresher. I can still smell rackghoul all over me" he half-joked before walking into the other room.

Tao just watched Bastila for a while. She was still thinking about the dream and what its significance was. And why was Bastila in it? And why was she Revan? She needed answers but this apartment wasn't private enough.

"Is... is something wrong? You seem as if something's troubling you" Bastila observed. Tao looked at her for a moment before replying, with half of what was troubling her.

"When we met, before I fainted, I had a vision"

"A vision? A vision of what?" Tao noticed that she almost looked worried when Tao had told her that.

"Of you fighting Revan" Tao stated matter-of-factly.

Bastila's eyes started to dart around the room. "This... this is... strange. Such visions are often a sign of Force-sensitivity".

Tao looked up in surprise. "Are you saying _I _can use the Force?" _Me! A smuggler with the Force?_

"I...I'm not sure. It may be that you have some connection to the Force. It would not be unheard of. When we first met, your natural talent may have fed off of my own Force abilities. It is possible that in the excitement of the battle's aftermath the Force allowed you to witness one of my more intense memories".

"So, what does this mean? Are you saying I could be a Jedi?" Tao asked, confused.

"The Force is complicated; even with all my training I still can't understand it fully yet. This is a matter best left to the Master's of the Jedi Council. Once we escape Taris we can seek the guidance of the Jedi Council, if you wish. They will understand the significance of your vision... if there is any".

"What do you mean 'if there is any'? I consider fainting randomly to be very significant" Tao countered.

"I...I mean there shouldn't be anything about your vision that will make them want to train you". Tao saw it again: a fear of her. How could a Jedi be scared of her? A simple smuggler!

"However, I think it would be best if we all stayed focused on the task at hand right now. We can't afford distractions if we wish to escape Taris alive". Bastila finished as Carth came out of the 'fresher and she told Tao that she needed to use it too after what she had had to endure under the Black Vulkars. While she was in there, Tao started to talk with Mission while upgrading her vibroblade.

"Tell me about your brother" the smuggler started, as she started working on her blade. She had found a few upgrades for it when she had been in the Vulkar base but hadn't had the time to upgrade it yet.

"What?" Mission snapped. "But what about... you know"

Tao played dumb. "What?" She knew Mission was on about the kiss between them yesterday but thought this would be more fun.

"You know... before the race. In our room". Tao tilted her head to the side, trying to give her best confused look. "When you kissed me you idiot!"

"No need to snap Miss Vao. And anyway, someone might hear" Tao replied with a smirk as she continued to upgrade her blade. _Actually where is Carth? _she wondered to herself. "What do you want to know?"

"W-well... why?" the twi'lek finally spat out.

"To help" Tao replied simply. Mission gave her a confused look so Tao explained as she turned back to her work. "To see if you really did like women instead of men. Well, did you like it?"

"I-I-I..." Mission couldn't find the words. It was too difficult to admit it.

"What?"

"I liked it ok!" Mission shouted. _And I like you too._

"Is that so? What did you like the kiss or the fact that it was a woman?" the smuggler asked.

"I'm not entirely sure yet". _I am I just don't want to tell you yet. _

"I'll give you some more time to think about it then. Now seriously your brother." Tao persisted.

Mission sighed. "Its kinda embarrassing talking about him" she anwered as she started playing with her lekku out of habbit.

Tao smiled. "As embarrassing as this was?" Despite everything, Mission chuckled.

"I see your point. Well you see Griff wasn't exactly the most popular guy and he most definitely had his faults. But I still loved him, you know? Sometimes people find it difficult to understand that. I never knew my parents either so it was him who raised me and the one who brought me here from Ryloth all those years ago. It wasn't the most pleasant trip, if I remember it right. I was only five."

"I never knew my parents either" the red-head explained. "Only ever remember being a smuggler. I actually don't even know why I'm so good at everything come to think of it. It's like it has been bred into me or something"

"Yeah I noticed that." Mission commented. "You always seem to be able to do everything. It's kind of worrying that someone so crazy can be so dangerous" the twi'lek joked. "Anyway my brother got us here in the cargo hold of some old freighter with just enough food and supplies to get through the trip alive".

"Why did you leave Ryloth and come here? Taris isn't exactly the best place to come if you happen to not be human" the smuggler said.

"I don't know the whole story. Apparently my brother owed quite a bit of money. There may have even been a few arrest warrants out for him, I don't know. The trouble was the only way we could get off planet was if we smuggled ourselves out and so we couldn't exactly pick where we got to go. We just ended up here on Taris."

"Griff must have been in some trouble to put you through that" Tao remarked as she finished with her vibroblade.

"Well when I usually tell people about my brother, they think he's nothing but a criminal. Our story doesn't exactly help matters. He may have had problems but he always looked out for me". Mission watched as Tao examined the blade carefully.

"You should always stick by your family" Tao remarked, not taking her eyes off of her weapon.

"Yeah, I know. I thank my brother for what he taught me: how to slice a computer and all that. I don't know where I'd be if he hadn't shown me how to survive. He gambled, and drank, and he was always out borrowing money for his latest get rich quick scheme. But he had a good heart".

Tao placed the blade down on the work bench and looked at Mission again. "So where is he now?"

"He fell into the wrong crowd. It's all Lena's fault. She took him from me!" Mission exclaimed.

"Who's Lena?" Tao asked.

"I tell you about her some other time. Just thinking about her gets me angry". Tao nodded in understanding and let her be. Deciding that Bastila would probably take her time in the fresher she went over to Carth who was busy lying down on the floor in the corner.

"What are you doing down there flyboy?" Tao questioned.

Carth looked up at her. "Dropped something and it rolled under here" he answered, motioning to the cupboard he was looking under. Tao knelt down beside him. She was still in her jumpsuit and despite being all hot and sweaty she didn't want to take it off yet. Carth found it hard to take his gaze off of her beautifully curved body and focus back on his task.

"What is it you're looking for?" she asked as she flicked a stray hair off of her face.

"Just a lucky charm of some sought". _A locket with a picture of my wife in it. I shouldn't have even got it out._

Tao nodded and started looking as well. After a few minutes of looking and with Mission and Zaalbar now gone, after the twi'lek had told them she was bored, the red-head spoke.

"So why don't you trust me?" Carth sighed loudly and stopped searching again.

"I suppose I can tell you but I want something in return".

"Don't even think that you'll get me in bed" Tao answered.

"No... I don't me that. I mean I want to know more about your past" _and perhaps the reason why you grimaced back in the Vulkar Base when I asked if you knew the pain from experience._

Tao nodded. "If that's what will make you talk. It's better to get it out, you know, than having it eating up you from the inside. Believe me I know. You go first".

The Republic pilot took a deep breath. "A few years ago the Jedi had just finished the war with the Mandalorians. Revan and Malak were heroes and I was damned proud to have served in their fleet. It was completely unexpected when they turned on us, invading the Republic while we were still weak. They had become brutal conquering Sith. I mean if you can't trust the best of the Jedi then who can you trust."

"Come on Carth you're not fooling me. It's more personal than that isn't it" Tao stated.

Carth tried to summon the courage to talk but he just couldn't, not yet. He'd only known her for about a week and every time he thought about it he stopped before telling her. He shook his head. "I don't think I'm ready to tell anyone yet. If we survive this then I'll tell you."

"Fine by me". Suddenly there was a scream from the 'fresher and a loud crash. Tao ran to the room as quickly as she could.

* * *

_Please review. _

_What will happen between the group? Will Tao remember? What's going on in the 'fresher? See soon with chapter 9._


	9. Chapter 9

**A Jedi's Love: Chapter 9**

_I just realised that it hasn't actually been as long as I thought it had been since I last posted. Only 19 days. Anyway, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Following the loud crash Tao sprinted towards the 'fresher as fast as she could. She slammed open the door and was completely shocked at what she found.

Bastila was in a corner of the room and was shaking like a leaf with only a small towel covering up her most private parts while shouting at something to get away from her. Tao looked down and noticed that the thing she was afraid of was a small insect, no bigger than Tao's little finger.

Tao had to laugh at that. _The Jedi Princess is afraid of bugs._

Tao walked casually forward and crushed the bug with her boot. She then turned to Bastila with a small smile on her face. She noticed that Bastila had clearly calmed down and was now taking deep breaths.

"Thank you for that" the Jedi spoke.

Tao smirked. "Now that I've 'rescued' the damsel in distress again have I won your heart?" Tao joked.

"W-what? No! Out!" Bastila shooed off Tao who was chuckling like a madwoman, which is exactly what she was.

After she left Bastila sighed and felt a single tear fall down her cheek. _You already won my heart._

* * *

Finally, after Bastila had built the courage to come out of the 'fresher, Tao and Carth informed her that they would be leaving to go to the Cantina tomorrow morning after they had all gotten some much needed sleep. They then informed her that she couldn't come because she would too easily recognised by the Sith who resided in the Cantina.

Everyone rested, well except Carth who never slept anymore. In the morning, as Tao began to get ready to go Bastila sat down beside her. After a few moments of silence Tao spoke.

"You just gonna sit there or are you going to talk in that cute little accent of yours?" Tao questioned.

Bastila gulped, remembering when she used to say that to her before. "I would like to know what happened after you crashed on Taris. I'm curious as to what you were doing before we all joined forces".

"What do you think? We were kinda looking for you" the smuggler explained. "Well, Carth made me" she mumbled after.

"Well yes, I realise that of course. But surely there was more to it than a simple search". Tao turned to face her now. "I doubt there were flashing signs pointing in my direction."

"Actually there were" Tao teased. "There was one above your cage that said 'The Main Prize'. I must say I believe you would have been a wonderful prize. Although the Echani armour was quite nice".

Bastila sighed. "Please, will you stop being so childish and let me finish".

"Maybe" Tao answered with a smirk.

"Anyway, as I was saying, you also avoided detection from the Sith, discovered I was a Vulkar prisoner, gained sponsorship for the race and became the Taris Swoop Champion. That is quite a resume".

"Yeah, but I did have a lot of help: Mission, Carth, Zaalbar" Tao explained, listing the people who helped on her fingers.

"Your modesty is admirable. However, you were the catalyst for the events that took place. When you were chosen for this mission I doubt anyone would have believed a smuggler would come to help so much".

"To be honest I can't believe I've stayed around for as long as I have. I'm glad I have" the smuggler added.

"I'm glad you have too. I wish to see you in action, to see if you are force-sensitive". Tao frowned but didn't try to come up with a witty reply for once. "The only trouble is I won't be allowed to, considering the Sith will obviously recognise me". Tao nodded at her statement before getting up.

"Carth! Get your ass in here" the red-head shouted. Carth came practically running in, believing he'd done something wrong. "It's time we should be going". Carth nodded a reply before following the crazy woman out of the apartment.

* * *

As soon as they had stepped outside of the apartment they were greeted by a green skinned twi'lek.

"You there, human" he called to them, obviously out of breath from running to find them. "You are the rider who won the swoop race aren't you?"

Tao looked at him. "Of course I am". Carth rolled his eyes behind her.

"Well, eh, I have a message from Canderous Ordo. He says to meet him at the Cantina".

"Well isn't this just his luck. I just so happen to be heading there now. I suppose I can spare a moment to get acquainted with a _Mandalorian_" she replied before walking away from the twi'lek.

Carth sped up to walk beside the smuggler. "I suppose you don't like Mandalorians" Carth stated.

"Are you kidding me? They're animals, assholes the lot of them. I only wish I'd been there to see them get their tails kicked by the Jedi" she made clear._ And they took away Leila._

"Believe me, you wouldn't have wanted to" Carth made clear. Tao turned to him.

"You were at Malachor V?" the smuggler questioned. Carth just nodded in response. "I don't know. I honestly wouldn't have cared if I'd have died as long as I'd got some of those bastards" she spat.

Carth was shocked at how deep her anger was for them. He couldn't really blame her, the Mandalorians had done a lot of terrible things and many people in the galaxy hated their guts but her hatred seemed to go much deeper than that.

* * *

Carth and Tao walked into the cantina and almost immediately spotted the Mandalorian. She scowled at the man and continued to do so even when he noticed them and started to talk.

"I saw you in the swoop race, very impressive" he commented. "You look like you know how to get results and that's exactly what I'm looking for".

"_Really?"_ Tao replied unenthusiastically. Carth shook his head and replied instead.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canderous Ordo. I work for Davik Kang and the Exchange; the hours aren't great but they promised me a fortune to come and work for them, and I have nothing better to do. Mandalorian mercs like me are in high demand" he explained. He gestured for the two of them to sit down and they did.

"I'm sure" Tao spat. The Mandalorian raised an eyebrow but continued.

"But lately, they ain't been paying me what they promised. I don't like getting cheated, so I figure it's time to break this Sith quarantine and get off this backwater planet".

"And how do you plan to do that?" Tao questioned.

"I've got a plan, but I need some help. I need someone who I know can get the job done: that's where you come in" he answered gesturing to the smuggler. "I saw the swoop race and I thought that anyone crazy enough to ride a bike like that would probably be crazy enough to break into the Sith base. I want you to get the launch codes from the base. Without them you'd be shot down before even getting out of the atmosphere". Tao just continued to scowl at him.

"And what's in this for me?"

"Here's the deal: you get me the launch codes and I provide the vehicle to get us off this planet- Davik's flagship the Ebon Hawk". They continued to talk and Canderous explained how to get into the base and how they'd need to buy a droid from a twi'lek here in the Upper City. Tao eventually agreed to work with him despite despising every person who believed themselves to be a Mandalorian. As they were about to leave he finally told them he'd meet them at Javyar's Cantina in the lower city once they'd accomplished their task.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach Janice Nall's droid emporium and when there Tao and Carth discovered that they had to pay for the droid, which had irritated Tao greatly.

"Thieving son of a bitch" the smuggler mumbled to herself, even though Carth could hear her perfectly well. "When we see him again I'm going to rip off his head".

"Wow, calm down Tao" Carth cut in, trying to sooth the angry red-head. Tao sighed and stopped her mumbling. They were currently on their way to the Sith base with their new droid T3-M4. Tao quite liked droids and the little astromech was no different: but she was still angry at Canderous for making them pay a considerable sum of money to get him. It only took the group a few minutes to reach the base and they were surprised to find that there were no guards at the front door. Tao assumed they believed that nothing would be able to get through the door and so didn't bother to post guards on it.

The three casually walked, or in T3's case rolled, towards the door. When they reached it the droid immediately went to work while Tao and Carth kept watch. Within a minute the door retracted allowing them inside.

After finally making their way to the front desk they were spotted by a young female twi'lek.

"//Hey, you can't come in here! This is a restricted area! You better tell me what's going on or I'll hit the alarm! //" Tao casually reached into her pocket and grabbed 50 credits. The twi'leks eyes widened and she left her desk and took the credits from the smuggler.

"//Thanks! Please don't start shooting until I'm gone //". With that the twi'lek ran out of the base. Tao turned to the new droid.

"T3, go and see what trouble you can cause from that computer" she said, gesturing towards the desk. T3 rolled silently over to the desk and plugged in. Tao and Carth watched as the droid overloaded power conduits, disabled turrets and blew up assault droids all over the base. Tao smiled at the droid, liking it more and more with everything it did. Furthermore he downloaded a map of the base which showed that they wouldn't have to go far to the place, which T3 discovered, housed the launch codes.

Because of the map they were able to avoid a lot of unnecessary fights and were able to reach the lift to where they wanted to go in only a few minutes. The trouble was it was blocked by a very large droid. Tao instantly went for her vibroblade while Carth for his blasters.

He fired at the droids a number of times before realising it was shielded. The soldier swore to himself realising there was nothing he could do without his blasters and that the only weapon he could use against the massive droid was the vibroblade Tao was now using. The only thing he could do was wait for the shields to go offline and then...

A stream of blue energy shot past him and he looked around to see T3 shooting the mass of energy at the other droid. Looking back he noticed that the shields were beginning to fail. _A shield disruptor. Damn that's a good droid, _Carth thought to himself as he took out his blaster once again and fire.

Within moments the droid had been blown to pieces leaving any last obstacles out of the way of the lauch codes, or so they thought.

* * *

The group walked through the final door and were stopped dead in their tracks by a man. He was wearing silver armour and had a cleanly shaven head and furthermore he was as pale as snow.

"Who dares break my meditation? You will pay for interrupting my... wait?" he paused, looking to Tao. "I sense the Force is strong in you. Very strong" the Sith commented. "Who would have thought a Force adept could be found on this insignificant world? But your talent is no match for the power of the dark side!"

"Turn away from the dark side. It won't lead you to anything but destruction". Tao paused for a moment, realising what she'd said. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"You must have been listening to much to Bastila" Carth spoke up from behind Tao. The smuggler turned to him.

"It's kinda hard not to. She _is _hot" the red-head replied making Carth chuckle.

"Enough!" the Sith interrupted. "Time for you all to meet your destruction". Without hesitation the Sith pulled out a lightsaber and attacked the group.

He Force pushed T3 into a wall, knocking the droid off, and then went to attack the two humans. Carth continued to fire his blasters but once again he discovered that he would be pretty useless in this fight as all his shots were getting deflected away from the Sith. He sighed and waited for the perfect opportunity to kill the Sith.

Tao was confused. She was actually defending herself from the Sith, and easily at that. It was as if her mind knew where the Sith was going to strike before _he _even did. Eventually she found herself actually beginning to attack him and from the look of shock on the enemy's face Tao could tell that he couldn't believe that he was getting his tail kicked by a woman with no past training in the Force.

Tao went at him with a flurry of strikes. The attack was done with such ferocity and speed that the Dark Jedi couldn't keep up and ended up losing a hand and then found himself with a blade stuck through his chest.

The smuggler pulled out the blade and stared, long and hard, at the weapon she had just used to kill a Dark Jedi. No one, especially someone with her level of knowledge, should have been able to even survive a minute fighting against him but she had easily killed him. It had been strange but during the battle words and positions and movements that would go with them kept coming into her mind.

As soon as she had begun her mind had noticed his movements were direct and bold and her mind had told her he had been using the Juyo lightsaber form and had told her to use a defensive form to tire him down. Tao knew that there was no way she should have known about which form he had been using. She hadn't even heard of a word called Juyo let alone that it was a lightsaber form used by Jedi and Sith.

Tao was brought from her thoughts by Carth who had lightly touched her shoulder.

"Hey, you all right?" he questioned. She gave him her best fake smile.

"Of course. Let's go get those damn launch codes". _I'm going to have to talk to someone about all this but who should I trust with it? _the smuggler wondered as she began her search for the launch codes.

* * *

_What do you think? Please review. Taris is nearly over._


	10. Chapter 10

**A Jedi's Love: Chapter 10**

_Longer than usual wait. Sorry. _

* * *

After finding the launch codes, which had been on the Sith Apprentice which Tao had killed, Carth, Tao and T3-M4 all left the base and went back to the apartment they now shared. Carth updated the group, mainly Bastila though, on what had happened since the two of them had left.

After she had been informed of the situation Bastila told Tao that she believed something would happen soon and that they would need to hurry if they were to escape Taris. For some reason this caused Tao to worry and she couldn't figure out why. The Jedi also said that she wished to come along with them to see this Mandalorian mercenary. Tao had agreed but had suggested that she would need some sought of a disguise so that the Sith wouldn't recognise her.

And so at the moment Bastila, who now had very bright blonde hair that caused Tao to laugh every time she looked at her, and Tao Fel where both buying some more supplies while Carth was helping to pack everything the group had gathered during their time here, ready for when they all escaped.

Tao watched as the Jedi continued to pick up things she believed they might need. They hadn't spoken much, mainly because Tao had a lot in her mind, but over the time she had kept quiet, she had decided that she needed to talk to Bastila about what happened with the Dark Jedi back in the Sith base.

"Bastila".

The younger woman looked to the smuggler. "Yes?"

Tao thought for a moment, trying to think of how to word what she had on her mind. "When we were at the Sith base, me and Carth were forced to fight a Dark Jedi". Bastila's eyes widened in reply. "I was just wondering how on Coruscant I managed to kill him with my vibroblade! I mean I'm a good fighter but surely he should have kicked my ass". Bastila didn't move for a moment: she just stared at Tao. The smuggler wasn't sure why but she found herself finding the beautiful Jedi staring at her kind of creepy, especially with the hair colour she now had.

"I-I guess that proves it" she finally spoke. "You must have the Force working through you, to be able to beat a force user". Tao nodded but the Jedi continued. "But you must realise that whether or not you are up to the task of the Jedi is down to the Council." Again Tao nodded.

She had come to realise that she actually wanted to be a Jedi. It had been a dream of hers when she'd been growing up and now that she had a chance, however slim, she wanted to take it. The only trouble was the smuggler didn't actually believe she'd make a good Jedi. She hated rules, and so wouldn't follow their code; she loved action where as a Jedi was supposed to be at peace and she loved to drink which the Jedi Order would never allow her to do.

Deciding to lighten the mood she spoke again.

"I must say that you look rather dashing Miss" she said, trying her best to do a Tarisian noble's accent. Bastila scowled at her.

"I'm beginning to think that you just made me do this..." she answered, pointing to her hair "... to make fun of me". Tao smirked and nodded.

"I was just going to give you some robes with an old hood to wear but I decided this would be more fun". Bastila shook her head.

"I refuse to talk to you anymore" the Jedi told, turning away from Tao and going back to her work.

"That doesn't mean I won't talk to _you_" the smuggler teased. Bastila tried her best in not listening to the woman but she found it so hard not to. She had wished for this for so long, after the years she'd been left alone. She had desired to hear the woman's teases, her voice, again and to not be allowed to gather up the woman she'd loved in her arms again was killing her. And so she was forced to act like the cold, heartless woman, she'd become after she had heard of Revan's fall.

Bastila kept telling herself that this wasn't Revan, the woman she'd fallen in love with, and rather a smuggler in her body. The trouble with this was that the more she spent around Tao Fel the more she realised that she was Revan. She acted exactly the same as the former Dark Lord of the Sith and the thought of this both frightened and excited Bastila at the same time.

"Hey, you okay?" Tao brought Bastila from her thoughts.

"What? Err... yes. Let's go and pay for these things" the Jedi suggested. Tao nodded before the two left to pay for the few pieces of equipment and the supplies they'd picked out.

* * *

Soon the two women were going into Javayar's Cantina. While talking to her Bastila had discovered that Tao still had the same disgust for Mandalorians than she had before she'd left for war. This was just another of the many things added to the list of Revan like qualities.

Bastila had told Carth to stay at the apartment because she had a strange feeling that they would need to get off of Taris rather quickly once they had gotten the Ebon Hawk and that if he were there, he could organise the group that remained at the apartment much more quickly, possibly saving lives.

When they arrived they were quickly spotted by Canderous who beckoned them over.

"I figured you'd be back" he spoke smugly. "Neither of us is getting of this planet unless we work together". As the two women sat down he raised an eyebrow at Bastila and grinned. "And who's your friend?"

"Be careful where those eyes look, Mandalorian" the Jedi in disguise spat. Rev... no Tao might despise Mandalorians but Bastila had no love for them either. Canderous grunted in reply.

"Anyway, I know the Sith base had a break in, and I know you have those launch codes. So what do you say?"

"Okay. Let's get out of here". The three of them got up and they all left the Cantina. Halfway back to the Upper City lift Tao turned to Ordo.

"How are I and... my friend, going to get into the base?" Canderous didn't turn to face the fiery women but gave a lop-sided grin.

"You're gonna be a new recruit. Davik watches the swoop races and I'll just tell him you're interested. As for your friend..." He stopped and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Tao took the hint and stopped the conversation. _Not like it was a very pleasant experience talking with a Mandalorian anyway. _

As the group got to the speeder and made their way to Davik's estate Tao became more than a little worried. She knew that it was standard protocol for a new recruit to be checked for their background. If Davik got this information before they had a chance to leave, they would be in trouble. It probably wouldn't make the leader of the Exchange very happy to find out that one of his former smugglers, who had cheated him, was in his estate. She just hoped he wouldn't recognise her.

Once they arrived they were escorted off with Canderous to a throne room of sorts. As Bastila and Tao looked around they were surprised to discover that the estate was decorated in colours that wouldn't usually fit with a human male. The whole place was a variety of shades of purple.

The throne room itself was huge with barely any furniture in it at all. There was a throne chair, obviously, and that was pretty much it. Sitting upon it was an older man with grey hair. Tao nearly laughed at his choice of clothing: which was surprisingly purple.

"Canderous. You've brought some people with you, most intriguing if I do say so myself. You usually travel alone" he commented, more to himself than anything.

"It's not like you to take on partners Canderous; you're getting soft". Tao turned to see a smallish man walking into the room behind her. She recognised him immediately as being Calo Nord, as she'd had the pleasure of seeing him already.

Canderous growled at the small bounty hunter and pointed a finger at him. "Watch yourself Calo. You may be the newest Kath Hound in the pack but you're not top dog yet!"

"Enough!" Davik exclaimed as he rose from his throne. "I won't have you two killing each other: that's not good business. I'm sure Canderous has a reason for bringing these people along". Canderous and Calo backed down from one another and the mercenary motioned to Tao.

"I'm sure you know who this is". Davik gave a good hard look at the smuggler before his lips began to rise.

"Ah yes! Tao Fel, the Taris swoop champion. It's a pleasure to meet you" he spoke while taking the smugglers hand into his, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. "It has been a while since a woman, especially one with your beauty, has won the Taris Swoop Race".

Tao raised her brow and gave a smile, all be it a fake one. "And it's a pleasure to meet you". Davik looked to Bastila and Tao explained. "Oh she's only my servant. She comes in quite handy, especially in a fight".

"She must be very loyal" the Exchange leader commented before taking Tao's hand again, which was starting to make her feel sick. "Come, I'll give you a tour of my operations here".

* * *

The tour had been boring for Canderous and Bastila who had just followed Davik around almost like lost Gizka while Tao had hated the tour even more. Davik only paid attention to her, only talked to her and the smuggler had found it extremely frustrating. She had tried her best to act as if she were interested and she must have done a reasonable job but now, finally, the group were free of the annoying old man.

He had brought them to a lavishly decorated room somewhere in his estate and told them that he would be back once he had given her a thorough background check.

"Well wasn't that lovely" Tao voiced once Davik had left. Canderous smirked behind her while Bastila got her lightsaber out.

"Personally I want to get off this planet as soon as possible" commented the Jedi as she moved to open the door.

"Impatient isn't she" noted Canderous.

"Perhaps". _Still not talking to a Mandalorian if I don't have to._

Bastila ended up leading them completely the wrong way, into the slave quarters. She questioned as to why Canderous hadn't told her which way to go and he just thought it would be rather funny to have her lead them blindly. Tao started to get uneasy as she realised that the Mandalorian had the same kind of twisted humour as she did. She didn't like having the same qualities as one of those butchers.

In the end, Tao led them through the estate and it didn't take them long to find the Hanger. The only trouble was it was locked and the only way in would be to get the codes to disable the security. It was then that Canderous piped up and told them that the pilot of the Hawk had been locked up for stealing spice and that he would bound to know what the code was.

After a lot of killing, where Bastila found herself watching how impressively Tao fought, they found the pilot. He was stuck in a shielded cage, being tortured but after destroying the droids Tao set him free. He told them the codes before running off.

"Is that man stupid?" asked Tao as they made their way back to the hanger. "How's he gonna got out of here on his own, with no weapons?"

"How should I know? He'll probably sell us out and tell Davik we're stealing his ship if he gets caught" Canderous answered.

Before long, they were in the Hanger with the Ebon Hawk barely thirty metres away. The three were about to run to it when the entire estate shuddered. Then again, and again, and again. Every time the shudder became more powerful, nearly knocking the three of them off of their feet. Tao and Canderous wondered what was going on while Bastila knew instantly: the Sith were bombing the planet.

"Quickly, on the ship" Bastila ordered. "The Sith are bombing the planet". Tao and Canderous looked at the Jedi in shock before they began to run forward. They were once again cut off when a mumbling Davik and Calo Nord came rushing into the Hanger.

"You!" Davik pointed to Tao. The smuggler motioned to herself questioning if he was talking to her.

"You are that smuggler my boys had so much trouble finding. You caused me a lot of grief you know, and now you're trying to steal from me again!" Tao didn't answer, she just snarled at the man that had ordered Leila's death. She pulled out her vibroblade and charged at the man.

She moved so quickly that Davik only just had a chance to pull out his own sword to block the attack and Calo never even had a chance to take a shot at her. The bounty hunter soon became busy, though, with Bastila and Canderous.

It didn't take long for Davik to go down and, just as Tao was going to make the killing blow, she was pulled backwards by some invisible force. She moved to stand and noticed that the roof had collapsed, killing Davik and, if not for the power, her to. She realised it was Bastila who'd done this and smiled.

A second after Davik's death, Calo pulled out a detonator and told the three how he may as well go down with them if he was going to die. He didn't get the chance to pull the trigger however as another section of roof fell on top of him.

The three didn't wait to leave and all of them shot towards the ship. Canderous did grab Davik's body and Tao hoped that it was for his armour and not for some sick Mandalorian custom she didn't know about.

Tao sat at the controls of the Hawk before piloting the vessel towards the apartment complex they'd been staying at. The smuggler was a reasonable pilot but she had left most of the piloting to Leila during her smuggling days.

She flew towards the complex and found the group of people on top of the roof. Also on the roof were a few other random people Tao had never seen before: probably people who Carth had brought along, trying to save.

Tao lowered the Hawk down and landed her on top of the roof. As soon as the ramp was open there was a rush of people getting inside. Carth ran to the cockpit and took the controls of the ship before telling Tao to get to the turrets, just in case any fighters tried to shoot them down.

It was a good thing the smuggler had too because if she hadn't have been there, the fighters may have already destroyed the ship. She worked her way through them reasonably quick before the star lines appeared telling her that they were now in hyperspace.

The smuggler let out a sigh of relief. They had got away but the Sith had just killed millions. She knew they were evil but she hadn't been expecting anything like this. In these few moments Tao came to realise something: if she could help in any way in bringing the downfall of the Sith, she would do.

* * *

_Review._


	11. Chapter 11

**A Jedi's Love: Chapter 11**

_Sorry for the long wait, right in the middle of exams again. Got them for an entire month now, it's not fun at all._

_This chapter is mostly about Bastila/Revan and Jedi issues._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 _

_I can't tell her. I can't, I can't, I can't. _Bastila was pacing backwards and forwards in the Cargo hold of the Ebon Hawk. She had been in here for hours, disputing over Revan, or Tao Fel as she was now called. She just wanted Revan back and a part of her believed that if she told Tao about her past, then Revan would reawaken and she would be swept into her former lovers arms.

The other half of her however told her that she was a Jedi, that such thoughts were meaningless and stupid and that telling this woman would only result in her following the path she had taken before. All of Bastila however wanted Tao to regain her memories on her own because it would mean that she played no part in it.

The sound of a cough startled the Jedi and she looked towards the door to see Tao leaning against the wall, watching her.

"I thought you said you were meditating?" questioned the smuggler.

"And I thought I said I didn't want to be disturbed" Bastila retorted. Tao moved off of the wall.

"A little snappy today are we?"

Bastila lowered her head. "I'm sorry, I'm just... I'm just getting over Taris". The Jedi looked up again. "What is it?"

"Just came to say we'll be arriving on Dantooine soon". Bastila continued to watch Tao and the smuggler found herself shifting under the Jedi's gaze. Tao never became nervous, except around Bastila and she'd only known her a few days. It was really starting to confuse the smuggler as to why a person she didn't even know affected her so much and it wasn't even because she found her attractive.

She _did _find her attractive it was just... something else. It was as if she was hiding something from her.

"So, eh, what's going to happen when we get to this hidden enclave?" Tao questioned.

"I will speak to the Council to inform them of the recent developments and once that is over, well we have to wait and see".

The two seemed to stare at each other for a moment before Tao turned and left. Bastila slumped to the floor, and let the tears form in her eyes again. She hugged herself tightly as she no longer had anyone else to comfort her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Ebon Hawk had finally settled down after the trip from what had once been Taris. Bastila had rushed off to meet with the Council as soon as they'd hit the ground while the rest of the crew had gradually staggered out after her, ready to look around this new planet.

Tao found herself lying on her back, just lying in the sun. She only had a thin tank-top on at the moment so she could feel the heat from the sun better. Bastila had been right when she had said this place was of spiritual healing: Tao had almost forgotten about Taris already.

It was a few more minutes before the red-head heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her. She sat up slightly to see who it was and found herself looking at a very nervous looking Mission Vao. Tao motioned for her to sit and the twi'lek did gladly.

As soon as she had sat down Mission threw herself on the smuggler. Tao allowed her to cry and let all her emotions out. Mission hadn't really been the same since Taris' destruction and who could blame her, seeing a planet being destroyed was bad enough let alone it being your home.

Tao pulled back slightly from Mission and saw that the twi'lek's eyes were red from the tears she had just shed. After a few moments the young twi'lek spoke.

"Why did they have to do that? Why did they have to kill all those people?" Tao couldn't get over just how innocent Mission was. Tao didn't answer and simply embraced her again.

After around ten minutes Bastila came up to the two of them. Tao mimed to her telling her to get Big Z. The Jedi nodded and soon came back with the Wookiee. As Zaalbar led the distraught teenager away Bastila started to talk.

"She will be all right Tao, she is stronger than she seems".

"I hope so" the smuggler replied.

"I have spoken to the Council briefly and they request your presence". Tao simply nodded in reply and followed the beautiful Jedi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Council chambers weren't too far from their ship, even if it did take longer than it should have for the two of them to get there. Tao had got distracted by some manmade carvings on the wall, initials of some sought inside of a love heart. Just as she was about to look closer a Jedi had started moaning at her for not wearing proper clothing.

Tao had snapped back at her, hating being interrupted. Bastila had come halfway through their shouting match and had split them up.

Now Tao stood, in front of four Jedi Masters with only Bastila for support. Despite the fact that the Jedi Masters weren't very menacing to look at, not at all actually, Tao couldn't help but feel trapped, as if they were watching her every movement and listening to her every thought.

Finally the twi'lek Jedi of the group spoke. "Ah. It is good that you have come, Tao: Bastila has told us of your... special case" he said with a smile. "I am Zhar Lestin a member of the Jedi Council. These are Master Vrook, Master Vander and Master Dorak" the Jedi said, motioning to each Jedi Master in turn.

Tao Fel gave them all a once over. Dorak was a nice enough looking man: dark skin; a kind glint in his eyes and both Vander and Zhar were the same though Vrook seemed to be permanently scowling at her.

"Nice to meet you all". Tao didn't know if she actually meant that but she might as well be polite for a change.

"As you know you have shown potential in using the Force and, in response, we are considering you for Jedi Training" Zhar answered.

Tao raised both eyebrows. She had thought that Bastila was just being over the top but now, with these 'Masters' telling her the same thing, Tao started to wonder just if she would be able to accomplish her childhood dream of becoming a Jedi.

"Umm, ok". The smuggler didn't really know what to say to this however.

"I think Master Zhar speaks out of turn, perhaps. We need to have indisputable proof of your strong affinity for the Force before we would even consider you for training" Vrook made clear. Tao was trying to figure out just why he seemed to hate her already but then came to the conclusion that he probably didn't like smugglers.

"Proof?" Bastila cut in. "Surely you can see how strong in the Force this woman is". Again Tao raised her eyebrows; she hadn't expected Bastila to defend her so quickly.

"Perhaps it was simple luck" he stated simply, switching his gaze to Bastila.

"We both know there is no such thing as luck, Vrook" Master Zhar explained. Tao was getting bored of this. She cleared her throat and all the Jedi turned to face her.

"I know one of the things a Jedi must practise is patience but this is ridiculous". Tao was sure she could see Bastila's lips begin to curl into a smile before she got a hold of herself. "You've obviously made your conclusion about what you're going to do with me already so let's cut to the chase".

"Always so rash..."

"Of course". Vrook's retort was stopped by Vander. "Usually we don't take adults for training, the mind is already too wild to bring under control, but there have been a few cases in the past. That is why we wish to train you as a Jedi."

"_So?"_

"So, are you willing to take the commitment" Dorak replied. Tao did want to do well in the universe, and the Sith were evil and had already destroyed a number of worlds. She didn't, however, like the idea of rules, which she was sure the Masters would enjoy finding out. And furthermore she would be able to do more with the Force than without it. _Oh what the hell._

"Ok then, when does my training begin?" the red-head questioned.

"Come to us tomorrow morning and we will begin". With that both Bastila and Tao left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Two figures were standing outside of some ruins. It was almost completely dark, with the shorter of the two dressed in black armour with some robes covering them up pacing backwards and forwards outside the entrance, obviously in deep thought._

"_The dark side is strong in this place, I can feel its power" the other much larger man said. He was dressed in some red armour and he had very pale skin and tattoos covering his head._

_The robe covered one turned to him before moving forward and using the Force to unseal the doorway. It instantly responded: opening and revealing a very strange looking artefact that opened up as the two of them approached it._

Tao awoke, breathing raggedly. That dream had seemed so real, as if she'd lived it, but she had never been here before, it seemed to boring for her tastes.

The smuggler swung her bare legs out of the bed and reached for the new, clean clothing she had just bought here on Dantooine. It wasn't anything special, not like her Baragwin armour, but she didn't like wearing armour when she didn't need to.

Finally she put on her trusty red jacket before walking out of her bunk room in the Ebon Hawk. She made her way to the common room and found some food already on the table. Her stomach groaned instantly and she pounced upon the food like a hungry Kath Hound. Tao didn't even notice the other person approach her.

"Hey". Tao jumped, causing the peace of food she had been eating to fly across the room.

"Woah, on edge this morning, are we?" Tao looked up to see Carth frowning at her slightly. Tao nodded and picked up another piece of food and began eating again. "You're not the only one; Bastila looked like she'd seen a ghost this morning too".

Tao stopped for a moment, wondering if that meant anything, before she continued stuffing her face. "Anyway she said you need to go to the Council, as she thought you might forget".

_Oh yeah, _Tao remembered. _Wait, how in hell did she know I'd forget that?_

"Ok Carth thanks". Carth gave her a small smile before she left for the Council.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bastila was standing outside the Council chambers when Tao arrived there, standing perfectly straight. Tao smirked slightly: the Jedi were definitely not going to make her like Bastila.

Although she didn't like how Bastila acted, always detached and emotionless, she did seem to have formed an instant connection with the Jedi and she was sure that Bastila must have noticed this too.

Bastila saw her and waved her over. "I knew you'd forget about this" she scorned.

"And just how did you know?" Tao questioned. Just how did this beautiful Jedi know so much about the way she acted?

Tao could see that she was trying to come up with answer. Eventually she just said "Lucky guess" but Tao dropped it: she wanted to get her training started.

The two of them walked into the Council together and Tao had a strange feeling that something very similar to this had happened before, like this. Master Zhar was the first to acknowledge their presences, motioning for them both to come closer.

"We have all decided that you will be training and Master Zhar" stated Master Vander. "And he wished for your training to begin immediately. Tao nodded, telling them she understood.

As Zhar, Bastila and Tao began to walk out the twi'lek turned to the smuggler. "Then, let's get started Appren..."

" Don't you dare call me apprentice. Tao or if you really have to be formal, Miss Fel will do". Again the smuggler could see Bastila begin smiling at her remark while Zhar's expression remained neutral.

"Then Miss Fel will do".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Is Tao getting closer to finding out about her true past? Will Bastila and she get together any time soon? Will the Master's go insane with her rebellious nature? All of this and more coming up soon-ish._

REVIEW NOW!


	12. Chapter 12

**A Jedi's Love: Chapter 12**

_Sorry for the wait. I've got so many stories I'm writing at the moment that this one has been pushed to the back of the line. Well, now I'm going to try and get this fanfic going again._

00

Tao sat, beside the place where she had found the love heart scratched into the wall of the Enclave. She always seemed to find this place best for meditation as it calmed her more so than anywhere else. It was as if she had some sought of connection to this place and now that she was a Jedi in training that meant a lot more than it used to.

The smuggler or Jedi now, had been training for about a month and apparently was achieving highly in every aspect of her training. She could now out match Bastila in a melee fight easily but she still didn't have as good of a control over the Force, yet.

There was no doubting that Tao was good at using the Force but she and her Master, Zhar, believed she could do better and so the twi'lek had made her meditate quite a lot in the last few days. Tao had to admit that it was helping; she seemed to be finding using the Force a lot easier, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

It was a lot of fun, telling the crew of her accomplishments, especially showing Mission. The two hadn't really spoken any more about the little 'thing' that had happened between them on Taris but Tao was sure it would eventually come up some time soon.

Thoughts of Mission however always seemed to make her think of Bastila. The two of them had become a lot friendlier with one another over the past month although the Padawan always seemed tense when she was around her. Tao didn't know whether that was just how she acted but something inside of her, perhaps womanly intuition, told her that something bad had happened to her in the past.

Tao looked up at the scratching again. She had never actually looked at it properly and so she read the letters. The first set of initials began with an R but she couldn't make out the final letter while the one below it could have either been a B or a D with an S after it. She was about to investigate it closer when both Zhar and Bastila came over.

"Good morning Miss Fel". Tao rolled her eyes at Zhar. He still continued to be as formal as he could possibly be with her name. Tao simply nodded in reply. "I wish to speak with you for a moment".

Tao got to her feet and walked over, wondering what he was doing. "After dedicating yourself to training, and achieving greatly in all fields, we are deciding to welcome you fully as a Jedi of the Order".

"Well, eh, thank you" Tao answered, wondering what this meant as she had thought that she already was a member of the Jedi.

Zhar smiled slightly. "There are only a few more things you have to do before you are promoted to Padawan. These things are tests that will allow us to see whether you are ready to face your destiny".

_Yeah, cryptic talk: everyone loves it, _Tao thought with a groan. "What are these tests?"

"The first will be your knowledge of the Order itself. You will be asked a few questions and you have to answer simply with what you should do, as a Jedi, in this position" Zhar explained. "If you feel you are ready, we can begin now if you wish".

"We might as well" the red-head answered.

00

The test hadn't taken too long and Tao had passed with flying colours, which had surprised even her as she would have thought that her Smuggler's part would have taken over at some point. Now she was in a small training room with Zhar leaning over a workbench doing her second test.

As her second test Tao had been told to build her own, unique, lightsaber completely from scratch without any real help. Zhar still gave her assistance if she got stuck now and again but luckily she was good enough with tools to do quite well on her own.

The lightsaber itself was beginning to form and Zhar kept telling her how advanced it was for someone as new at being a Jedi as Tao. The hilt was a brilliant silvery colour that almost gave off its own natural light with red tendrils crawling up the outside. It looked deadly yet beautiful which is what Tao had wanted when she had begun.

The crystal she had been given was blue, which she had been told was for those in the Order that were Jedi Guardians. The Master's had told her that she was best suited for this role and so she had become one. She didn't particularly like the colour and so Tao decided that she would probably try to look for a crystal that better suited her, and besides a Jedi was supposed to know when a crystal was truly theirs.

It didn't take her that much longer to complete the saber although now she had to hope that the thing actually worked. If that were to happen the best she would get would she'd have to take the entire thing apart again and at worst she would explode in a ball of fire.

"It will be fine, Tao". That was the first time she had heard Zhar call her by her first name. Tao took a hold of the hilt and pressed the ignition switch. She was relieved when the blue blade of energy appeared and the noticeable hum of a working saber hit her ears.

She smiled at her accomplishment and gave her new weapon a few practise swings. She couldn't wait to show Mission this. Sure the twi'lek had seen Bastila's but she had never actually seen the Jedi Princess using it.

"Well done, once again, Miss Fel. You have but one final test. This will test your ability in the real world" Zhar went on. "You must go to the Ancient Grove, a dark taint is there that you must remove. Other than that I can tell you nothing other than be careful".

"You can't even tell me where it is?" Tao questioned.

"No, this test also allows us to find out your resourcefulness. However you can ask any non-Jedi for directions or a map but you cannot take any Jedi along to help you". Tao just gave Zhar a confused look. _Well that's pretty stupid, why not just tell me where it is if I can just walk outside and ask someone else? _She thought as she walked out of the training room.

00

After having gone back to the ship, not wanting to go out onto the plains alone, Tao was now walking beside a pleasant stream a few miles south-east of the academy. Mission and Carth had been the two who had come along, mainly because the smuggler still couldn't stand being with Canderous.

Mission was the first to notice Tao's new lightsaber and asked her quickly if she could hold it. Tao brought it to her through the Force and held it out to the twi'lek.

"Wow" she spoke as she looked it over in her hands. "And you built this yourself?"

"Yes, down to every last component" Tao responded proudly. "I don't particularly like the colour but it'll do for now". With that Mission held it out and ignited the blade, showing a blue beam of energy. She looked at it for a moment in awe before turning it off and handing it back to the smuggler.

They had already found out about where the Grove was supposed to be so now all they had to do was find it. They made idle chat for the trip before Carth finally spoke for the first time.

"Tao, why did the Council decide to train you?" the pilot questioned.

Tao shrugged. "Because I'm apparently strong with the Force".

"Yeah, I can see that but you're a little old to be beginning your training as a Jedi, aren't you?"

"That is true" the former smuggler agreed, "but they've made an acceptation for me. Maybe it's because of the war going on but... well... I sure as hell don't know".

Carth seemed deep in thought for a moment. "What about Bastila?"

"What about her?"

"Well, won't she know something about why you're being trained, and why they're letting you out after only a few weeks of training?"

She shrugged again. "Maybe, you'd have to ask her".

It was a few more minutes before anyone really spoke again, as all three were busy looking at the peaceful scenery and enjoying the quiet. It was Mission who broke the silence.

"So what are we doing out here, Tao?" the twi'lek asked.

"Not really sure. Zhar didn't like the idea of giving me details so all I know is where we're heading and that there is some sought of dark taint that we need to get rid of".

Mission answered with a 'heh' before continuing. "So, this 'thing' could be anything?"

"Yep. Wouldn't surprise me if we ended up fighting some killa' Gizka". Both girls laughed at Tao's joke while Carth just remained passive, in his own thoughts.

00

Tao and company had finally reached the so called 'Ancient Grove'. All the former smuggler could see were a bunch of old pillars that looked like they had made up a building that had fallen down millennia ago. However, there was no sign of any 'dark taint' and Tao kept having to strain her senses in order to try and find it.

She had just begun this when suddenly a figure jumped at them from one of the hills and landed in front of the three of them. Just as Carth was about to reach for his blasters the figure, which Tao recognised instantly as being a Cather, as they were often used as slaves, froze both Carth and Mission in a stasis field.

The Cather woman growled when she realised that Tao had not been affected by her power and so ignited her lightsaber and attacked.

"For goodness sake" Tao mumbled as she reached for her own weapon. "Nothing's ever easy".

The Cather was practically furious and Tao couldn't figure out why, all she could keep doing was try to block the mad woman's attacks. _Hey, I'm supposed to be the mad one, _Tao thought to herself as she began to hit back at the Cather. The woman's eyes widened in response to the sudden change in Tao's fighting and it wasn't long before the Cather was at the new Jedi's mercy.

"Damn you" the Cather growled. "You... you are too strong for me".

"I'm glad you noticed. Now who are you?" Tao asked, her saber still in her hands just in case.

"Juhani, and this is my Grove. It is mine, and you have trespassed on that which is mine!" the Cather made clear.

"Embraced the dark side, why?"

"I slew my Master, Quattra, and I knew that once I had done this I could never go back to the Jedi. I came here and revelled in my dark power, power that I could use to crush someone as weak as you... or so I had thought". She sighed. "Why are you really here? Have you come to kill me?"

"Zhar told me to rid this Grove of a dark taint" Tao made clear.

"So you have come here to kill me" Juhani challenged.

"I have no desire to kill you". Tao stopped for a moment. _Did I just say that?_

"You... you do not?" Juhani pondered, hope reflected in her eyes. "I am truly pathetic: kill me now!"

Tao sighed. "If I were here to kill you I would have by now, believe me. Add to that that it is not the Jedi way, even if I don't follow the Code blindly. Juhani, you deserve another chance no matter what you have done".

"Maybe so but... but I cannot go back there now. Not after killing my Master". Juhani lowered her head. "I just can't go back there".

"Yes you can. Show them that you have rid yourself of your anger" Tao explained.

Juhani's head rose. "Do you think they would accept me, if I were to show them I was free of anger?"

"Definetly. Now go, they are waiting". The Cather gave Tao one last smile of appreciation before running off back towards the Jedi Enclave. After she had left Carth and Mission came up beside her.

"Are you sure you're Tao Fel?" Carth questioned, looking at the former smuggler with a look somewhere between shock and awe.

"Yep, maybe I am good enough to be a Jedi" Tao responded before following after where Juhani had just gone.

00

Review


	13. Chapter 13

**A Jedi's Love: Chapter 13**

_Oh my, I can't believe I haven't updated for nearly two months. I'm so, so, so sorry but I've been so worried about exam results and family matters. But now I really am going to try to write as much as I used to._

_This chapter has been on my computer for ages and I thought I'd already put it on fanfiction but found out, after nearly a month that I hadn't. Ooops. Well here it is, finally._

00

"They what!" Tao exclaimed.

"They came and killed my daughter" the distraught man answered.

After returning from the Ancient Grove Tao, Mission and Carth had encountered one of the farmers who lived on this planet just outside of the Jedi Enclave. He had come to try and persuade the Council to hunt down the Mandalorian raiders that had killed his young daughter, but he had failed.

"Those Mandalrian bastards. I'm going to make them wish they were never born" she said before turning and heading straight back out onto the plains. Mission and Carth quickly rushed up to catch her.

"Tao, please, calm down" Carth pleaded.

"I'll calm down after I've killed every Mandalorian on this planet!" the smuggler hit back before continuing onwards.

"But it's getting dark and we've all been out for a long time" Carth contered.

"Yeah, and the longer they're out there the more chance they have of killing someone else's daughter" Tao retorted.

Tao didn't talk after that, instead remaining silent and angry as she made her way through the plains of Dantooine. Mission and Carth were behind her, talking about how worried they were about her but she didn't care what they thought of her at the moment: they didn't know what had happened to her Leila.

After about an hour they finally encountered a group of Mandalorians, all dressed in their typical armour. They had a number of people captive: one man, two women and two young girls who were whimpering in their mothers arms.

Tao crept up on the 'animals' and told Mission and Carth to wait here as she didn't want them to get in her way. Carth raised his eyebrow in response but did as she ordered. As she got closer she could hear their conversation.

"So, what are we going to do with them?" one asked, motioning to the captives.

"Dunno" another answered, shrugging.

"We're to kill the men and women and keep the children" another answered, who was undoubtedly their leader. Tao growled and could feel her anger building, almost like it had after Leila had been killed. The difference was that this felt much more intense but she didn't care: these bastards were all going to die.

She jumped out from her hiding place and landed directly between the prisoners and the Mandalorians all looked up in surprise at the woman. One of the Mandalore's took one look at the red-head and laughed.

"So, are you here to beg for mercy too?"

"Not exactly" Tao answered with a dark gleam in her green eyes. "But you are more than willing to, although I'm not sure if I'm in a very merciful mood today".

All the soldiers laughed at her. "Are you sure you want to die?" their leader asked.

Tao didn't answer; she instead reached for her lightsaber and charged at them. There were six altogether but there could have been six thousand and they wouldn't have stopped her. The first one she went up against didn't even have the chance to raise his blade to stop her from decapitating him and the next two went down soon after.

The three that remained tried to work as a group, with two going at her with blades and the other shooting at her repeating with his blaster rifle but she easily dealt with the two blade wielding Mandalore's.

She turned to the last one, the leader of the group. He was the only one who wasn't wearing a helmet so his grizzled face could be seen. All of a sudden he charged towards the captives and took one of the children prisoner, holding a blaster to her head. The little girl, who could be no more than ten, began to cry in response.

The leader smirked at Tao. "What will you do now Jedi? Willing to kill me and this girl, willing to have her blood on your hands?"

Tao clenched her fists around her lightsaber and snarled before holding out her hands and grabbing a hold of him through the Force. He didn't have the chance to take a shot at the girl as the blaster was thrown from his hands.

Tao closed off her saber and continued to hold him there, suspended in mid-air. She turned her head to the captives. "Go" she said simply. The five all did as she ordered as a few mumbled 'thank you's' where mumbled to her.

After they had left she turned back to _her _captive. "Are there more of you?"

"Why would I answer you?" the leader hit back, struggling in Tao's grip.

"Because if you don't, I'll rip your arms off and beat you to death with them" she answered quickly, tightening her grip on him to make sure he knew she meant business.

He laughed. "I guess you'll just have to do that".

"Fine then". In response Tao began to literally rip the soldier apart. He could feel the pressure being put on his bones and muscles. It wasn't long before he started to feel the bones in his arms breaking, followed by the ones in his legs. It was too painful for him to comprehend and it wasn't long before his limbs were totally ripped from his body and he fell into darkness.

Tao stared coldly at the corpse for a moment before walking over to the swoop bikes that were parked nearby. She found two lightsabers hanging on the side of one and so took a look at them. One had a blue crystal while the other a red. She took the red one from its weapon and put it in her pocket for safe keeping and then left to go and get Carth and Mission.

00

To say that Mission and Carth had been shocked by what they had seen her do would have been an understatement. Mission seemed to be a little freaked by what she had seen her friend do while Carth had started to go all paranoid again.

After having to put up with this for the journey back she had told both of them to go back to the Hawk so she could get some peace and quiet for a moment before heading to see Master Zhar. He probably already knew about what she had done from Juhani so she probably wouldn't have to tell him much.

She had been right in assuming this. He had praised her for doing the good dead and then promoted her to Padawan. She didn't tell him about the little fight she had just had with the Mandalorians because she didn't exactly want to have him preaching to her about the dark side again.

They both then went to the Council and she was told, along with Bastila, what they wanted her to do now. After they had all praised her for saving Juhani, with the exception of Master Vrook, they began.

"When we heard of the ruins in your dream, Master Dorak recognised them as the ruins that are nearby, to the east of the academy" Vander made clear. "We sent a Jedi, Master Nemo, to investigate but he has not returned. Perhaps sending him in the first place was a mistake. Perhaps, as you and Bastila were the ones who saw the ruins in a vision, then they are tied to both of your destinies. This is why the Council has decided that you both should investigate them: to find out what Revan and Malak found there".

"We will investigate them right away Master" Bastila answered with a bow.

Just as the two of them were about to leave the Council chambers a man strode in. He began shouting at the Council members, ordering them to help him find his son who he believed had been kidnapped by a rival farmer. Vander asked that, if the two of them had time, that Tao and Bastila should investigate this dispute. Once again Bastila agreed to help before they finally got to leave.

After they had both gotten out into the open air Bastila turned to Tao. "I'd like to congratulate you on your promotion to Padawan, and for saving Juhani".

"Thank you but why didn't they try to save her themselves? What would have happened had I not come along, would they just have left her to rot?"

"I-I don't know". Once again Bastila was swayed by Rev... Tao's thoughts. "Anyway, it's been a busy day for you. Perhaps you should get some rest before we go and investigate the ruins".

00

"There are always more Kath Hounds, aren't there" Tao grumbled as she cut down another of the beasts. "At this rate their going to become extinct".

To the smuggler's surprise she heard Bastila chuckle. "They never do learn to leave us alone".

"I thought it had been Juhani that had been corrupting the Kath Hounds?" Tao said, as she went to help Mission.

"Yes, but we have wondered into their territory, where as when Juhani had been corrupting them with the dark side _they _had attacked the farmers" Bastila explained as she put away her lightsaber.

"Oh" Tao replied as she did the same with her saber.

It wasn't long before they reached the ruins. There were a series of large stones that stuck out of the ground, side by side, in a sought of pathway. All of them were identical to one another although a few of them had begun to fall down after the many years of decay. Tao could feel a sickly pull at the pit of her stomach every time she took a step closer to the ruins.

"That is the dark side you can feel" Bastila explained, sensing her bond mates thoughts.

Tao nodded and walked closer to the entrance to the ruins. It was built into the side of a hill and, if not for the giant pillars at the entrance, it could be missed entirely. Tao took a step closer and reached out to the entrance but felt herself falling into darkness once again, just as she had back on Taris. Just before being consumed completely she heard Bastila call out to her in terror.

00

Bastila watched as Tao went to open the entrance but then she felt something wrong. It was at that moment that Tao collapsed right in front of her.

"Revan!" she cried out, and ran to help the former Sith Lord.

She frantically tried to help her, trying to figure out what was wrong with her once again. However, she didn't realise what she had just cried until Mission, who had remained standing exactly where she was, questioned her about it.

"Revan?" the twi'lek questioned, with a look of confusion. "_The_ Revan?"

"Mission please, help me" Bastila pleaded.

Mission stayed still for a moment before nodding and moving to help Tao. Luckily it was only a few minutes later when Tao came around but when she did...

00

_Tao was outside of the ruins, as she had been just moments before, but now it was dark. She didn't understand; it had been the middle of the day when Bastila, Mission and herself had gone out to find the ruins. And for some reason she couldn't see properly: it felt like she had something stuck to her face. _

"_I've got to take this thing off" she said. She had thought she had been talking to herself but a voice replied._

"_Then why don't you?" It had been a male voice that had answered her._

_She turned and caught sight of the man. He was very tall, at least six and a half feet in fact, and was very well built. In fact he looked like he was only built of muscle. He had a shaven head with tribal tattoos on them and for some reason Tao knew they were important to him._

"_I've gotten so used to it after the last few years I sometimes forget I'm ever wearing it" she answered as she pulled the mask she had been wearing off of her face. Tao was becoming confused. The voice was undoubtedly hers yet she could never remember ever wearing a mask, and this man felt familiar._

_She was about to turn and do what she had come here to do when she noticed something shining on the floor. She bent down to have a look and saw a very small crystal in the middle of a puddle of water. Both shone in the low lighting and has she picked it up, her eyes made contact with another's._

_She saw herself, a reflection in the water. She was herself only slightly younger and she was wearing a hood over her hair. She stared at herself for a moment before she got to her feet._

"_What is it, Revan?" REVAN! Tao's mind practically exploded. She wasn't Revan; she wasn't; she couldn't. She tried to scream but found she couldn't, she was stuck here within herself: or a self she had forgotten._

She kept trying and trying and eventually was thrown from the dream and found herself on the floor outside of the ruins once more. She had her head in Bastila's lap and as soon as she opened her eyes, they met Bastila's.

Bastila's eyes seemed to say it all: an acknowledgement of what her dream had just told her. Even so Tao just had to know from Bastila in person.

"B-Bastila? It's true isn't it?"Bastila knew what Tao was referring to and simply nodded and as a result Tao did something she hadn't done since Leila's death, she burst into tears.

00

_REVIEW_


	14. Chapter 14

**A Jedi's Love: Chapter 14**

_Damn college is hard. Wondered if I'd ever actually write again on my laptop. Whenever I do write I end up doing so on paper and then forget to actually right it up on here. _

_Well now my excuse for this chapter is out of the way, onward. Dantooine's nearly over. _

_**flooj9265**__: Glad you like it so far. Your review got me to post this chapter so everyone who likes this fic thank flooj9265. There will be a lot more twists as the story proceeds merrily forward. Hope you continue to enjoy._

00

After Tao had finished crying she had finally managed to question Bastila about her past, her true past. It wasn't the fact that she was Revan that upset her the most but rather the fact that her past, or Tao's past, was a collection of fake memories that had only ever existed inside of her own mind. All she had ever loved and done, everything, was a complete and utter lie including the only woman she had ever loved.

"Oh Leila" she mumbled, too low for anyone to hear. Bastila had explained how she had saved Tao, Revan, after her old apprentice had opened fire upon the bridge of her former flagship. Once she had gotten Tao away from the battle and back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant the Masters had set to healing her.

The Master Healers of the Temple had had no trouble healing her wounds but hadn't been able to save the former Sith Lords memories. Instead of Revan's memories there were a mixture of real events, real people, real memories all jumbled together with events her subconscious had come up with. Unfortunately for the Masters the memories of how Revan had amassed such a large fleet in such a short time had been lost and so, as a result, it was decided that Tao Fel would be 'born'.

"So what part of my life is real?" Tao questioned, still trying to get over the shock of the truth.

"What we are doing now is real; and I suppose a few of your memories are too, just with a few different things added" Bastila explained.

Tao, or Revan as she supposed she should call herself now, thought about all the things she had held dear; all the skills she had; her intense hatred towards Mandalorians. All of it made sense to her now: she was just so surprised she hadn't questioned herself more sooner. Furthermore it felt that now she knew of her true nature that inside of her mind there was a giant wall blocking her real life just waiting to be opened. It was both a relief and an annoyance. She just shook her head and started to walk back to the old ruins.

"Tao" Bastila called. "Are you okay?"

Tao didn't respond, she just continued walking, straight into the foreboding darkness of the ruins, the ruins that felt all too familiar now.

000

Bastila noticed a change in Tao as she was fighting, as she was walking around the ruins, finding ways to get through the trap doors and other obstacles: it was as if her mind wasn't connected to her body. Her face remained completely passive as she cut down all of the droids they encountered. Even when she had taken a shot to the stomach, her body hadn't even registered the pain.

The Padawan was starting to get worried; she had only seen this look on Tao/Revan's face once before, right after she had been told of the Mandalorians invasion of Deralia and her parent's death's. That had been only a week before she'd left to fight the Mandalorians so Bastila had a right to worry about her. And besides she wasn't going to let her only love fall again. Soon after they approached the artefact the two of them had seen in their vision, or memory in Revan's case. The artefact then opened revealing some kind of ancient Star Map. It showed much of the galaxy but with missing data here and there.

"Look, this is some kind of Star Map" Bastila began. She went on to tell of the planets on the Star Map that were highlighted by hyperspace routes. After finishing all Tao did was grunt before taking a few notes on a datapad. This was the last straw for Bastila and so she grabbed ahold of the woman's shoulder to stop her.

"Tao, stop"

The ex-Sith did but didn't turn to face Bastila, instead remained perfectly still. "You need to stop this, let me help you".

Again she stayed completely still and didn't speak for a moment before saying calmly. "Leave Mission".

The young twi'lek stared at Tao for a moment seeing a strange look in her eyes. She immediately obeyed the Jedi, Sith, Smuggler, she didn't have a clue anymore, and ran from the ruins. Bastila watched Revan, waiting for her to respond, and when she didn't she spoke again she continued.

"Please Reva..." before she could finish she was flung across the room by some invisible power. She looked up in shock and saw Revan standing above her, her hands clenching and unclenching and her eyes glowing a deep red colour. The eyes were settled directly on her, making Bastila cower away from her former lover in fear.

Suddenly she saw Tao shake her head and once she opened her eyes again they were back to their normal green. "Don't call me that" she ordered before leaving Bastila alone on the damp floor of the ruins.

00

Hands worked deftly over the parts: metal, plastic, glass, crystal. She had to take her mind off of things, she just had to. This was all too much, none of it made sense, it just couldn't be real, couldn't be happening to her. Tao sat alone, locked in the Cargo bay working on her lightsaber. She was busy, trying to forget what she'd only just recently found out, that she was the true Dark Lord of the Sith.

Not only was she trying to take her mind off of whom she really was but also so she could try to forget what she'd wanted to do to Bastila back in those ruins. She'd wanted to hurt her, torture her, kill her, but something in her subconscious had pulled her back, stopped her from doing something she would regret.

It had been as if she'd suddenly just seen every single betrayal she'd ever faced and every injustice she'd ever seen and it had made her _so _angry. She had needed to kill something and Bastila was the only one there.

Back to her work: she had nearly completed her task. She had upgraded her lightsaber with the crystals she'd found in the cave on the plains. With one final 'click' her weapon was finished once again. She looked it once over and decided she needed to use it soon, she just had to fight and kill something to get it all out of her system.

The old Tao Fel would have run off had she found out something like this but she wasn't because of one very important reason: she was Revan and _she _had caused all of this, the war, the deaths, Malak, everything. It was her fault and she was going to stop what she had done, even if she hated being who she was.

Standing up she left the Hawk once more, going off to find something to slaughter.

000

Bastila had searched everywhere. She'd searched the Enclave, the Ebon Hawk, all over the plains but she couldn't find Revan. It didn't help that there was a block on the bond they both shared, and that she'd had Mission nagging her over Revan.

It was beginning to get dark and it had been nearly ten hours since she'd last seen the red-head. Bastila knew Tao wouldn't react well to the truth but she could have at least told the woman on her own terms, when she had been prepared for the reaction.

She would keep searching all year if she had to, she had to find her, she had to...

Bastila was cut off by the sound of howling. The Padawan immediately recognised the sound: Kath Hounds. She had been on Dantooine long enough to know that sound anywhere and from the sound of it there were a very large group of them coming their way.

She took a hold of her saber, getting ready. She saw Mission beside her grab for her pistols. They looked ready to fight anything, until they saw the enemy.

There had to be at least thirty Kath Hounds, perhaps more, closing in on them from every direction. She had never seen the animals working so well together, so strategically. Mission and her didn't have a chance against all of them, it was bad enough taking on one or two let alone an entire family.

Suddenly she heard another sound, a battle cry, and then she saw a demonic angel jumping through the air and attacking the Hounds.

The figure was dressed all in black, a tight black body suit that clung to the figures form. Even the face of the person was covered, revealing only the eyes of the person although it was too dark to see their colour. The person was brandishing a crimson bladed lightsaber that seemed like an extension of her body as she twirled and harked her way through the Kath Hound after Kath Hound.

She and Mission stood dumbfounded as the woman sliced her way through every Hound, not even getting touched by the ravaging animals. Even when some of them tried to escape after their entire group had been killed, she jumped after them and cut them into pieces too.

It had take almost no time at all and now the figure stood still, staring at the last Kath Hound she'd just cut down with her weapon still ignited at her side. Bastila had a good idea she knew who it was, after all only one person she knew could possibly fight that well.

The Jedi took a step closer to her, hoping that she wouldn't strike out at her like she did last time they'd seen each other.

"Tao?" Bastila kept getting slowly closer, until she was right at the woman's side. When she reached the fake-smuggler, with the light from her red saber, she could see tears streaming down her face from inside of the mask.

Quickly Revan made her move on Bastila, but not with her weapon. She dropped her lightsaber at her side and hugged Bastila tightly against her. She clung to her tightly, very tightly, as if she were afraid she would disappear.

_Oh Revan, what has the galaxy done to you._

00

_Please review_


	15. Chapter 15

**A Jedi's Love: Chapter 15**

_Hope you all continue to enjoy this. It was quite difficult writing this chapter because I hadn't really had it planned. Anyway soon we'll finally be onto the proper mission; however there will be a few changes from the original Kotor story._

00

They made their way slowly back to the Jedi Enclave, with Tao staying close to Bastila, clinging to her all the way. It was all she could do to stop herself from falling over: her body seemed utterly useless at the moment. When they finally made it to the Academy they stayed in the shadows so they all wouldn't be seen and questioned about what had happened today yet.

Bastila, when she'd come back earlier in search of Tao, had been questioned by Master Vrook about what had occurred in the ruins. Bastila had been very short in her explanation and she was sure that Vrook could see right through her lies, she just hoped he couldn't read her too well and know exactly what had been troubling her.

They didn't encounter anyone on their way back to the Hawk, with it being the middle of the night now. Once inside the ship Mission excused herself, running off to the bunks, while Bastila led Tao into the common room. Luckily it was empty: Bastila didn't want to have to deal with anyone else worrying about Tao, as she was sure the former Sith Lord herself had not wanted. Tao took a seat on one of the couches, while Bastila stood, waiting patiently for Tao to say something.

Tao had her eyes downcast, as if in deep thought. She was still dressed in the skin tight suit she'd been wearing during her fight with the Kath Hounds. There was a long silence before Bastila just couldn't wait any longer.

"Tao, are you ok?" she asked, looking down at her.

"What do you think?" the smuggler hit back.

"I know how hard this must be for you but please don't give up". _If you're Revan then you would never give up._

Tao sat still a moment again. "If I am who you say I am, then you already know whether I'll just give up or not".

"So?"

"I always correct my mistakes and this..." Tao gestured around "... all of it, is my mistake, even if I can't remember why or how I did it".

Despite herself Bastila gave a sigh of relief and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Tao".

"I guess there's no point in using that name anymore, is there" she added with another sigh.

"That's not entirely true" the Padawan retorted quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"'Tao' was a nickname you were given when you were only nine years old, here on Dantooine. It was a Twi'lek friend of yours who called you it and the name stuck, with only your real friends using it" Bastila explained.

"And Fel?"

"I'm not actually sure; it was the surname your own mind created".

Tao brooded over this for a moment. "How do you know so much about me?"

"I-I... researched your past after being assigned to watch over you" she lied. The Jedi was sure Revan could see straight through them but she didn't voice a reply.

"Mission will be happy to hear about this, she's been wondering where I got the name from for a while".

000

_It was a perfect day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and she was with Revan. They had just come back to the Jedi Enclave after spending some time together out on the plains, being a couple. It was always nice being just themselves, not two Jedi, one a Padawan and the other a Knight. They truly loved each other and they only trusted their dearest friends with that secret._

_However, the day's flawlessness was completely forgotten with one piece of terrible news: Mandalorians had attacked Deralia, Revan's homeworld. The threat of them had been gradually building but only now did what was happening truly hit home to Revan._

_Revan came marching through the Enclave now, along with Bastila, straight into the Council Chambers where the members were having a meeting about the recent attack. Revan had attracted a great deal of followers on her march through the Academy._

_She blasted her way through the doors, making the Council look up in shock at her sudden appearance. She then stood directly in front of the Council but instead of what most would do with their eyes on her, which would be to cower in fear, she instead looked at them all defiantly._

"_ENOUGH OF THIS!" she exclaimed. "The time has come and passed where we sit on our behinds and do nothing! We need to help the Republic against these Mandalorian bastards!"_

"_Mind your place,_ Knight_ Revan!" Master Vrook yelled back. _

"_No, _YOU_ mind _you_r place. You all think you're so high and mighty sitting in your Council chambers but what gives you the _right to play GOD!"

"_This anger you are showing is so why we have not gone to war" Zhar explained, trying to remain the voice of reason. "There is something behind this war, hidden beyond the fringes of the galaxy"._

"_So what? We should still help people, that is what we're supposed to do!"_

"_Yes, I agree" another voice spoke up. It was Alek, one of Revan's closest friends. He stepped forward with Revan to show she was not alone. After Malak had stepped forward a large amount of Padawan's, Knight's and even a few Master's stood forth too. The Jedi Masters all looked shocked at the sight of all of them but tried not to show it._

"_If you won't help save lives, then we all will" Revan spoke with conviction. With that she turned to leave, with a large amount of Jedi behind her. Vrook shouted after the large group that any Jedi that left with Revan would be Jedi no longer but this stopped none of them._

_Bastila was with Revan all the way, she was willing to go to war with her lover, to be there with her while she fought for the Republic against the Mandalorian threat however, the day before they were about to leave, Revan came to speak with her._

_She had heard a knock on her door and then 'Tao' had walked in with a strange look on her face. Bastila, being worried about what this meant, asked her what was wrong._

"_Bastila... I want you to stay", she said simply, sitting on Bastila's bunk._

"_What? Why? I thought we'd agreed that we'd be fighting beside each other?" Bastila was practically pleading with her, feeling a slight sense of betrayal at what her lover had said._

"_I..." Tao couldn't speak. It was then that Bastila noticed the dried tears on the sides of her cheeks. She had never seen Revan cry, even when she'd been brought here as a young girl by her parents._

_Bastila moved closer beside her on the bed and put her arm around Tao's frame. "Come on Revan, you can speak to me"._

"_I-I can't lose you..." she began. "I don't know what I'd do if you... died."_

"_Revan I'm not going to die..."_

"_You don't know that!" the Knight hit back, startling Bastila. It was then that she explained. "My... my parents have been... killed"._

_It was then that it hit home. Tao didn't want her to go to war as well in fear she'd die, like her parents. Revan knew that if she persuaded her to stay here then at least she'd always know that she was safe, never having to worry about her in battle._

"_Ok" Bastila answered "I'll stay, but come back Revan"._

"_I will Bastila, and thank you"._

_00_

Bastila awoke from her sleep, sweating and breathing heavily. It was only after a moment that she realised where she was, safe on the Ebon Hawk. She swung her bare legs off of her bunk and placed her head in her hands. This dream had plagued her nights for as long as she could remember. It wasn't that the moment itself was horrid, but what had come from it.

Revan, her Revan, had not come back to her as she promised. Instead a monster, hidden inside her lovers form, had marched back to the galaxy after the Mandalorian Wars with an army of followers all prepared to destroy the Republic and the Jedi Order.

The Padawan looked across the room to see Tao, sleeping soundlessly for the first time since... she'd found out the truth. Bastila just watched her silently for a moment before deciding to just get up. Making her way into the Common room she found Mission Vao sitting silently playing around with her pazaak deck alone.

Mission had taken to the news of Tao's true origins quite well, not prodding either herself or Tao too hard about her past as a Sith Lord. Tao and the twi'lek still talked often, with both having more in common than they realised. Bastila just enjoyed watching them from time to time when both thought she was meditating.

The young girl looked up at her entrance before going back to playing around with her cards again. Bastila sat down opposite the woman, watching her silently for a moment, waiting to be acknowledged.

"I still can't believe it" the scoundrel said, still not looking up from her fiddling. "I mean, I just imagined Revan as being some big, mean thing who hid behind a mask to hide her horrible face".

"Revan wasn't always 'mean', Mission" Bastila clarified.

"I know it's just... it's a shock you know. I mean I could have believed a 'you have won the inner core lottery' but a 'your best friend was once the leader of the Sith' kinda takes it outta you".

Bastila smiled, despite the situation. Mission saw this: "You should smile more, it takes away that 'ice princess' feel".

"Tao said the same, and she's right: I should" _but I won't, not without her by my side._

Both were silent for a moment, thinking on what they could possibly say. There was so much Bastila wished to share but she wouldn't, not until she could share it with Revan again.

"How'd you think Carth would take it?" Bastila looked up at that question.

She sighed. "I don't know: not well I assume considering his past".

"Yeah, I know... oh look a bug!"

"What?" Bastila exclaimed, jumping from her seat and looking frantically around. She spotted it on the floor, a small creature with six legs and a very round body. She bolted to the other side of the room, the furthest point from the bug, and cowered there in fear.

Mission just looked at her and laughed before walking forward and catching the small insect in her hands. She gave one final look at the Jedi and shook her head. "So, you're afraid of the little, wittle bugs".

Bastila didn't answer, just nodded. She knew a Jedi shouldn't hate but bugs where just her thing, ever since childhood. She had only told Revan why she hated them and now she no longer remembered. She didn't trust anyone with it, believing they'd just laugh at her for it, but she had her reasons.

Warily she made her way back to bed, preying to the Force that she wouldn't be plagued by nightmares of giant spiders.

00

_Sorry, had to make a little light-hearted ended after all the dreariness lately. _


End file.
